


Nintendo oneshots

by Emo_cola_cola



Series: Nintendo One-shots [1]
Category: EarthBound, Fire Emblem Series, Ice Climber, Legend of Zelda, Mother 3, Nintendo, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Fluff, Maybe Gay, Multi, Sad, Smut, most of this is gay, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emo_cola_cola/pseuds/Emo_cola_cola
Summary: Just a bunch of Nintendo oneshots
Relationships: Ike/Marth (Fire Emblem), Link (Legend of Zelda)/Pit (Kid Icarus), Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2), Nana/Link, Nana/Toon Link
Series: Nintendo One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022247
Kudos: 18





	1. Ness/Lucas

**Author's Note:**

> I write way too much Nintendo stuff so I might as well post it somewhere😭

"Stupid feelings." Ness thought to himself as he watched Lucas play video games. The blonde had no idea that Ness was in love with him. He was too dumb to realize it. Ness always cared about Lucas. He always made sure he was safe,and protected him no matter what. All the other smashers caught on,and soon everyone knew about Ness' huge crush on Lucas.

Everyone knew. Everyone but Lucas.

Ness watched Lucas play Mario Bros,furrowing his eye brows softly.

Ness felt his heart speeding up.  
Lucas sighed and put his control down,turning over to Ness who was staring at him.

"Uhm Ness?"

"Oh uh..yeah?"

"Can you help me beat this level? Pleaseeee?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Uhhh whatever you want."

Hearing that made Ness smirk.  
Anything he wanted?

"Deal."

Lucas gave Ness a soft smile,making Ness' face turn a bright shade of red.

Ness sat next to Lucas and helped him beat the level he needed help on.

Lucas tackled Ness down when they finally completed the level.

"Thank you Ness! I owe you!"

Lucas said before he let go of his friend to keep playing.  
Ness blushed softly,and watched Lucas play.

"Lucas,you owe me."

"I know,I know...so what do you want?"

Lucas paused the game and turned to look at Ness who bit his lip softly.

"Ness?"

Lucas asked softly, placing his hand on Ness' shoulder.  
Ness scooted closer to Lucas,and places his hands on his cheeks.

Lucas' face became bright red.  
He leaned back a bit,staring at Ness who was only getting closer.

"Ness..?"

Ness suddenly pushed his lips on Lucas',making Lucas gasp loudly.

Lucas quickly pushed Ness away,his eyes wide and mouth opened in shock.

"Ness!? What the heck!?"

"I..I'm sorry.."

Ness mumbled before he ran out their room.  
Lucas sat there in shock,replaying the scene that had just happened in his head.

He got up,and went to go talk to Red.  
Maybe he knew what was going on.

—————

"There,there Ness."

Pit mumbled as he rubbed Ness' back.  
Ness let out a soft whimper as he cried into Pit's chest.

"Ness,it's not like he,-"

"T-toon,he pushed m-m-me away!"

"He was just surprised! That's all!"

Ness ignored Too and continued to cry into Pit's chest.

"Maybe you can make it up to him!"

Popo said,before he went back to talking with his sister.  
Ness sniffled softly and looked up.

"How..?"

Nana and Popo both shrugged,before they went back to talking.

Toon thought for a while,pacing back and forth.  
He then perked up when he thought of something.

"Hey! Pit,my brother gives you flowers when you're mad at him right?"

Pit blushed softly but nodded,smiling softly at the thought.

Toon grabbed Ness' shirt,smiling at him softly.

"I have a solution!"

"W-what is it?"

Ness asked as wiped away his tears.

"Give him flowers,apologize,and ask him out!"

Ness' cheeks turned a bright shade of red.  
He looked down at his shoes.

"What if he rejects me?"

"Ness,I'm pretty sure Lukey likes you!"

Toon said,trying to convince Ness to do it.  
Ness shook his head.

"But..when I kissed him-"

"Ness."

Pit said softly,lifting up Ness' head softly.  
Ness blushed.

"Do it if you love him."

Ness nodded.

"Help me find some flowers?"

————

"Okay! You got this,look he's right there!"

Toon pointed as Lucas who was sitting with Red.  
Ness felt his face heat up.

"I-I...I c-can't! Toon!"

Ness turned back to Toon Link who just placed both hands on Ness' shoulders.

"Ness,do it! How bad can it be?"

"I..I guess you're right.."

Sighing,Ness walked over to Lucas.  
Lucas noticed him,his cheeks turning dark red.

"N-Ness!"

"Lucas..I'm really sorry for uh..y'know.."

Lucas sighed softly,and shook his head.

"It's okay Ness. Let's just forget it happened."

"I got you these.."

Ness handed Lucas the bouquet of flowers,looking at the floor.

Lucas took them,his eyes wide.  
He smiled softly when he realized they were sunflowers.

"T-thank you.."

"Lucas.."

Lucas looked up,his eyes meeting with Ness' scared violet ones.

"Y-you wanna..g-g-go o-out..?"

"G-go out?"

Ness nodded softly.  
Lucas shook his head.

"Ness I-"

"Lucas please? I just really like you,"

"Ness."

"And I've always had this feeling that we'd really connect together!"

"Ness!"

"And you're my best friend but I just,-"

"NESS!"

Everyone around them got quiet. Including Ness.  
Lucas frowned.

"You make this so much harder for me."

Lucas mumbled,staring down at his flowers.  
Ness sighed softly.

"I understand.."

"W-what?"

"You don't love me.."

"Ness! Don't say that of course I love-"

"As a friend."

Lucas got quiet.

"You love me as a friend."

"Ness,-"

"Forget it. It was a stupid idea anyways."

Ness said before he walked away.

Lucas let him walk away. He let him leave.

He could hear everyone whispering.  
He knew they were.

He stared down at his flowers again,before noticing a note.

He grabbed it,and opened it up.

“I knew you'd say no.”  
-ness

————

"Ness,-"

"Get away from me!"

Toon tried running up to him,only for Pit to grab the neck of his shirt.

"Toon,he just needs alone time.."

"But he,-"

"Toon..his eyes.."

"What about them?"

Pit shook his head.

"Let's just go back inside."

————  
1:54am

Lucas couldn't sleep.  
Ness wasn't in the bed next to him.

1:55am

The click was slowly clicking,and the rain was pouring outside his window.

1:56am

It was dark out,and Ness still wasn't in their room.

1:57am

Each minute passed by quickly,leaving Lucas to only wonder where Ness was.

1:58am

Lucas sat up,staring at the flowers that where now in a vase full of water.

1:59am

He then looked at the empty bed across from him.

2:00am

That was the last straw for Lucas to get up and go look for him.

————

With an umbrella in hand,Lucas walked outside.

It was pitch black and raining,but the lighting helped Lucas see.

He knew where Ness was.

He walked to the hidden cliff that was by the woods,and sure enough he saw a figure sitting there.

He sat down next to Ness,who was soaking wet.

His hat was also off,which surprised Lucas.  
Ness never took his hat off.

"It's cold out here."

"Yeah."

"You can get sick."

"I know."

"Ness."

"Lucas."

Lucas noticed how sad ness looked.  
He sighed softly.

He did that.

"Let's go inside."

"No."

"Ness."

"I'm fine out,-"

Ness started coughing loudly as also started to shiver.  
Lucas gasped.

"Ness!"

"G-go away. Just leave me here.."

"Ness..I don't want to loose you."

"Since when have you cared?"

Lucas grabbed Ness' cheeks,and leaned in.  
Ness gasped loudly.

But he didn't pull away. Neither did Lucas.

They sat there,kissing in the rain for a good minute before they pulled away.

"I've always cared."

"Y-you have?"

Lucas nodded,and helped Ness up.

"C'mon..let's go get you cleaned up."

————

"Lucas I'm cold.."

"You stood out in the rain for hours. I'm not surprised."

Ness frowned and turned in his side.  
He pulled the covers over himself tightly.

"Ness?"

"Yeah?”

Lucas smiled and walked over to Ness who was now staring at him.

“I’m sorry for what I did.”

"It's okay..I just don't wanna force you-"

"Ness...of course I wanna be with you."

Ness stayed quiet. There was noting to say.

Lucas leaned in,and kissed Ness again.  
When they pulled away,Ness hugged Lucas tightly.

"Thank you Lucas.."

Lucas smiled.

"Anything for you."


	2. Nana/Toon Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never see much of this ship which is a shame cuz they’re cute together🥺

"Toon? What are you looking at?"

Ness asked,snapping his fingers in front of Toon's face.  
Toon shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm,-"

Toon stopped his sentence,and stared at something. No one knew what he was looking at.

But whatever it was,he was staring at it like there was no tomorrow.

Popo followed Toon's eyes,trying to see what he was staring at.

His eyes went wide when he found out what it was.

He grabbed the back of Toon's shirt,dragged him upstairs with everyone running behind them,and threw him into his room.

Toon immediately shivered. Nana and Popo's room was always cold.

Before everyone else could come in,Popo slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Uhm...Popo..?"

"Stay away from her you big weirdo!"

"Huh..?"

"I know what you were looking at."

Toon's face went bright red.  
Popo gasped loudly and grabbed his mallet.  
Toon screamed loudly,and tried to get out of the room.

"Listen Toon,if I ever see you being weird with my sister ever again,I'll freeze you! Got it?"

Toon gave a small nod. Popo smiled softly.

"Okie! You can leave now!"

Toon left,and Lucas immediately started to ask him questions.  
He only sighed and watched Nana run across the halls,with Pikachu chasing her.

————

During dinner,Toon sat next to Nana and Popo.  
The 2 didn't really eat. They mostly froze their food and only ate the vegetables.

Popo glared at Toon who was trying not to stare at Nana.  
She was talking to Ness and Lucas who were telling her a story about some random thing. Who knows.

Toon ate quietly,ignoring how his brother was staring at him.  
Link leaned in slightly.

"You okay toon?"

Link asked,rubbing his brothers back.  
Toon nodded softly.

"I'm fine.."

"Are you sure? Pit said you were sad.."

"I..I'll talk to you about it later.."

Toon said as he continued to play with his food.  
Link only nodded.

"Meet me in my room after dinner."

————

Toon walked to Link's room,only to hear Link talking to someone.

"I love you so much."

"Linkkkk...stop that.."

"Am I making my angel blush? C'mon Pit,gimme a kiss."

"Link! That tickles!"

Toon stood outside the door,wishing that he could do whatever the hell link and pit were doing with Nana.

But Popo was so overprotective of her.  
When she hung out with any of the boys Popo made sure she always had her mallet with her.

Toon and Nana were really close,and that's why Popo barely trusted him.

That's how they became distant. That's how they stopped being friends.

Toon wanted to be Nana's friend,he wanted them to be close but Popo ruined it.

Popo was a nice guy,and was one of Toon's best friends but he barely let anyone even glance at his sister.

Once Pit and Link where done doing whatever the heck they were doing,Pit left the room,and ruffled up Toon's hair before he flew off to his room.

Link pulled Toon into his room,and sat him down on his bed.  
Link sat on a couch that was across from his bed.

"Well?"

"What..?"

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?"

"Uh..it's stupid.."

"Just tell me. I won't judge."

Toon stayed quiet,looking down at the floor.  
Link waited for a response.

"You know Nana..?"

"Popo's sister? The ice climber girl?"

"Yeah...her."

"What about her?"

"I uhm...really like her.."

"Awww! Toon you have a crush!"

Toon's face turned bright red as his brother teased him.  
He looked down,before he started crying.

That's when link stopped teasing him and went to go give him a hug.

"Hey,are you alright buddy?"

"I-I just like her.."

"And? There's nothing wrong with having a crush."

"H-her brother doesn't w-w-want m-me to like h-her.."

"Why not?"

Toon sniffled and wiped his tears away.  
He hated crying in front of his brother. It was always so embarrassing.

"He's just really over protective..we stopped being friends because of him.."

"Hey,look buddy."

Link placed his hand on Toon's shoulder.

"Go talk to her and spend time with her if you really like her. Don't let her brother stop you. When I first started liking Pit,Pitto would always get mad. But look at us now!"

Link said,giving Toon a soft smile.  
Toon nodded,and sniffled again.

"I guess you're right.."

"Just get someone to distract him. And go get her tiger."

Link said,giggling before he pushed Toon out of his room.  
Toon smiled and started to walk to his room.

He was looking at the floor before he saw something running up to him.

Nana. It was Nana.

"Toonie!"

She yelled,close to tears as she grabbed Toon's shirt.  
Toon hugged her.

"What's wrong?"

"W-wario stole my mallet!"

She sobbed out,gripping onto Toon's shirt tightly.  
Toon rubbed the young ice climber's back.

"T-tonnie can you get it back for m-me?"

"But Wario...he's way stronger than me,-"

"No he's not toonie! You're a lot stronger than him! That's why I came to you first!"

Toon blushed,but was determined to help Nana.  
He grabbed her mitten-covered hand and led her to wario's room.

He knocked on the door and waited for Wario to answer.  
Once he did,he looked at Toon then at Nana.

"You again!? Get out of my face!"

"Give her back her mallet!"

Toon said,feel kind of scared. Wario was always so weird.  
He scared almost all the kids.  
Wario stared down and Toon who felt his heart racing. 

"Why should I?"

Wario asked,getting closer to Toon.  
Toon felt Nana hug him from behind.

That's when he realized how dumb he must've looked.  
He was supposed to be here to protect Nana and get her stuff back.

Not stand there,doing nothing like a coward.

Toon finally decided this was it. He had to get Nana's mallet back.

"Give it back Wario! Or I-"

"You'll what? Hit me with your pathetic arrows?"

Toon grabbed his sword and stared at wario,his eyes filling with anger.

That's how a fight broke out.

Nana watched,before dashing into Wario's room to get her mallet.

Once she did,she hit wario hard on the head.  
He passed out,but so did Toon.

————

"Toon? Toon get up!"

"Is he okay Dr.Mario?"

"MY BROTHERS DEAD!"

"Link calm down!"

Toon slowly opened his eyes,and saw Ness,Nana,Link,Pit,Popo,and so many other people looking down at him.

"HES ALIVE!"

Toon grabbed his head,whining in pain before Link hugged him.

"I thought you died idiot."

"Link my head hurts..."

"You should go rest."

Toon nodded but before he could get up Nana walked up to him.

She smiled,and kissed his cheek softly,making Popo gasp.

"My hero!"

She said as she hugged him,causing everyone to go "Aw."

Everyone but Popo.

"You okay dude?"

Lucas asked him.  
Popo just gave a soft nod and went to his room.  
Lucas walked over to Ness.

"Don't you think Popo's acting...off?"

"Hmmmm...I dunno. Why do you say that?"

"I don't know..he just looked mad right now."

Ness only shrugged.

"Eh. He's okay."

————

When Nana walked into her room,she saw Popo waiting for her,arms crossed and mallet in hand.

"What's up with you?"

Nana asked as she sat down on her bed.  
Popo looked mad right now. Which was funny,but at the same time kind of scary.

"Nana,I told you that I don't like you being around Toon."

"Popo you can't control my life!"

"I know I can't but Toon-"

"What? Why is he so bad?"

Popo looked down,not really knowing what to say as Nana waited for a response.

"See! You have no excuse!"

"I just don't like you being around him!"

"Why!?"

"He's just..he-"

"He's a nice guy and he protects me! Unlike you!"

"What!? I protect you!"

"No! You don't!"

Nana yelled,tears starting to form in her eyes.  
She always hated arguing with her brother.

"Nana,I'm just trying to pro-"

"No! You're trying to keep me from being happy!"

Nana said before he ran out of her and Popo's room.  
She ran out to the garden,and sat on a wooden bench.

She cried softly into her hands. Why was Popo like this? He never let her have fun.

Nana put her hood down and let her long hair fly back.  
She continued to cry as breezes of wind flew past her.

"Nana?"

Nana looked up and saw Toon walking up to her.  
She wiped away her tears quickly.

Toon sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"It's freezing out here,what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"P-Popo.."

Nana sobbed out as he hugged Toon.  
The young hero's heart sped up quickly.

"What did Popo do?"

Nana didn't give a response. Instead,she kept crying.  
Toon shivered slightly.  
Nana looked up at him,and let out a small sniffle.

"A-are you cold..?"

"Yeah..but it's okay. I just wanna stay here with you."

Nana pulled away from the hug,and took her coat off.  
She offered it to Toon who shook his head.

"No,keep your coat. You're probably freezing,-"

"Toon,I'm used to the cold. Now put it on before you get sick."

"Are you sure?"

Nana nodded,giving Toon a soft smile.  
Toon smiled as he wrapped the coat around his shoulders.

He wrapped his arms around Nana tightly,trying to keep her warm.

"So,why were you crying?"

Toon asked softly.  
Nana sighed,nuzzling closely to Toon.

"It's Popo..he thinks he can control who I become friends with.."

"Oh..I'm sorry about that. He's been acting weird lately."

"Yeah I know.."

Nana said before she let out a soft yawn.  
Toon blushed when Nana buried her face into the crook of his neck,and fell asleep.

Toon sat there for a while,before he decided it was too cold to stay outside.

He picked Nana up bridal style and carried her up into his room.

Because let's face it,if Popo saw him carrying Nana he'd be done for.

When Toon got to his room,he placed Nana down on his bed.  
Mega Man watched him,his eyes going wide.

"Heyyy! Why is she staying with us!?"

"Because she can. Leave her alone."

Toon said as he placed Nana's coat on top of her,along with a blanket.  
Mega Man rolled his eyes.

"So where are you gonna sleep?"

"Uhm...the floor!"

Toon said as he grabbed a pillow and blanket from his bed.  
He put them down on the floor,and smiled.

"See? Just like a real bed!"

"Yeah,sure."

Mega Man said as he rolled his eyes.  
Toon placed a soft kiss on Nana's forehead.

"Night Nana."

Toon said,smiling softly before he laid on the floor.

————

Toon awoke to someone holding him.  
He blinked a couple of times,letting his eyes adjust to the darkness.

He realized he wasn't on the floor.  
Instead,he was on his bed,with Nana hugging him from behind.

Toon blushed,but smiled and turned over to hug her.  
He slept well that night,knowing that the person he had a huge crush on was in his arms.

————

The next morning Nana and Toon walked down the hall for breakfast,their hands linked together.

When they got to the dining room,they both sat next to each other,hands still linked together.

Then Popo stormed in. He didn't talk to anyone. Instead,he glared at Toon who was now leaning against Nana.

Nana gave Toon's head a small peck.  
That only triggered Popo even more.

He told Nana not to be near Toon! And look what happened!

Popo was pissed,but Nana and Toon were too busy to realize it.

————

"Nana! I got you something."

Toon said shyly.  
Nana looked up at him and raised her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

Toon handed Nana a small pink rose.  
Nana smiled and took it from Toon.

"It reminded me of you.."

"Toon,it's beautiful!"

"That's why it reminded me of you."

Nana's face turned a light shade of pink.   
She then smiled,and hugged Toon tightly.

"You're so nice Toon."

She mumbled as she buried her face into Toon's chest.  
Toon felt his face heating up.  
Toon wrapped his arms around her,smiling slightly. 

From a distance,Popo watched.  
Ness and Lucas were trying to convince him to come play video games with the rest of their friends,but Popo was so mad.

He had to get revenge.

————

Toon sat on his bed,carving something out of wood when he saw a piece of paper slide under his door.

He got up,and picked the small piece of paper up.  
He read over it,and started to feel all warm and fuzzy.

Dear Toon,

Meet me in the garden in 10 minutes,I have something important to tell you.

-Nana❤️

————

Toon walked into the garden,with the thing he had carved out for Nana.  
He smiled when he saw her sitting on a wooden bench.

"Nana!"

Toon yelled,running up to her.  
He gave Nana a tight hug,only for her to push him off.

"You okay?"

"Uh y-yeah!"

"Nana,your voice sounds...deeper? Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm just uh sick! Yeah! Sick."

"You should probably go rest then..."

"But we really have to talk."

Nana said,giving a Toon a serious look.  
Toon nodded,getting ready to give Nana the thing he made for her.

"Toon,I don't know how to tell you this but..I don't like you i the way you like me."

Toon felt a sharp pain in his heart.  
He looked at the floor,tears filling his eyes.

"I'm sorry Toon. But you're my friend."

"B-but you,-"

"Forget what I said Toon...that was all a mistake."

Nana walked away,leaving Toon in a state of shock.

Popo smirked. Everything went as planned. Toon had no idea he was pretending to be Nana! 

Finally,he could keep his sister safe.

————

"Ness,I wanna go back inside."

"Lemme just get my baseball bat,-"

Ness stopped and looked at Toon who was sitting alone on a bench,looking down at the floor.

Ness turned back to Lucas who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"What? Found your bat?"

"Nope,but I found Toon and he looks sad."

"What!? Whats he doing out around this time!?"

"Shut up Luke! Let's go see what's wrong."

Lucas rolled his eyes but quickly followed Ness who was running up to Toon.

"Toon! Toon why're you out here dude?"

Ness asked as he sat down to to Toon.  
Toon didn't respond. He only sniffled softly.

Lucas walked over to them,giving Toon a worried look.

"Toon? Please tell us what's wrong."

Lucas said softly,talking the young hero's hat off so that he could ruffle up his hair.

Toon suddenly hugged Lucas tightly,crying into his chest.  
Lucas and Ness gave each other a worried look.

"Toon..?"

"N-nana.."

"What did nana do?"

"H-hurt.."

"Nana's hurt?"

"N-no.."

"Toon stop being a big ugly cry baby and tell us what's wrong."

Lucas slapped Ness across the head,making Ness whine softly as he rubbed his head.

"N-nana h-h-hurt m-me.."

"Where?"

Toon started crying even more as he pointed to Lucas' chest.  
Lucas gave a confused look.

"Your chest?"

"H-heart.."

"She hurt your heart?"

Toon nodded,holding onto Lucas for dear life.  
Ness rolled his eyes softly,mouthing the words "I'm leaving." To Lucas.

Ness got up and left,leaving a Toon and Lucas alone.  
Lucas rubbed Toon's back,trying to calm the young boy down.

"Hey,shhh..it's okay Toon. Now,how did she hurt you?"

"S-she said t-t-that she didn't l-love m-m-me.."

Toon sobbed out,his voice cracking slightly.  
Lucas sighed softly. 

"Toon..I'm so sorry."

Toon let out a loud sniffle.  
Lucas got up,noticing how his shirt was soaked in Toon's tears and snot.

"Toon,c'mon. You need rest."

"N-no..I'll stay out h-here for a while.."

Lucas nodded softly.

"If you need someone to talk to,I'm always here."

Lucas said before he walked back inside.  
Toon sat there,before he took the wooden sculpture he made for Nana out of his pocket.

It was a wooden heart,with a mallet carved out in the middle. Nana's name was carved into it,with a small heart by her name.

Toon felt sad.  
He stuffed the present back into his pocket and walked back inside the smash mansion with his head hanging low.

When he walked in,Pit was the first one to notice that something wasn't right.

He flew over to Toon who refused to look up at him.  
Pit lifted his head up slightly.

"Toon,are you okay?"

"P-Pit I don't wanna talk right now..I-I just wanna s-s-sleep.."

"Need me to carry you to your room?"

Toon shook his head but thanked Pit.  
Toon continued to look at the floor before he bumped into someone.

"Oh Toonie! Are you alright?"

Peach.

Peach picked Toon up.  
Toon only gave a soft nod,and looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing..I'm just tired.."

Toon mumbled,hoping that Peach would leave him alone.  
She did thankfully,and told him to go rest.

Toon walked to his room until he bumped into someone else.

He looked up and saw Link who had his arms crossed.

"What's up with you? Everyone's been telling me that you're sad. They thought I hit you or something."

Link picked up his little brother and carried him to his room.

Toon only sighed as link sat him down on his bed.  
Link sat down next to him.

"Gonna tell me what's wrong?"

Toon shook his head.

"Toon,I'm your brother! You can tell me anything!"

Link said,giving Toon a slight nudge.  
Toon shook his head again.

Link frowned,but sighed in defeat. 

"Tell me when you're ready,I hate when-"

A knock at the door interrupted Link.  
He got up,leaving Toon alone with his thoughts as Link went to open the door.

Toon looked up and saw Link hugging Pit tightly.  
Why couldn't he do that with Nana? He still didn't know why Nana rejected him.

She always showed interest in him! But now she just didn't feel the same..

"L-link I'm gonna go back to my room.."

Link pulled away from the kiss he was sharing with Pit to look at his younger brother.

"You sure?"

"Y-yeah..goodnight guys.."

"Night toonie."

"Night."

Once Toon left,Pit gave Link a worried look.  
Link raised his eyebrow.

"What?"

"Link,he isn't okay.."

"Who? Toon?"

"Yes! He looked sad.."

"I tried asking him if- hey why're you giving me that look?"

Pit shook his head and sighed.

"Link,you have to find out what's wrong. Obviously he's not gonna tell you!"

"Hey,calm down! I'll try to figure something out but,-

"Link."

Link frowned at Pit who placed a hand on his cheek.  
Pit leaned in,giving Link a soft peck on the lips.

"Find out what's wrong. Okay?"

"I will,my angel."

Pit smiled and kissed Link again.

————

"Popo,Toon hasn't been talking to me.."

Nana said sadly as she braided her hair.  
Popo shrugged his shoulders as he put his blue coat on.

"Did he tell you why?"

"No..also,one of my parka's is missing!"

"Probably just in the washer."

"Popo,I'm serious!"

"Nana just relax."

Nana frowned but went back to braiding her hair.  
They were getting ready to watch a battle and hopefully be in one.

Popo brushed his hair a bit before he put his hood up.  
Nana finished braiding her hair and also put her hood up,smiling softly at how she looked.

Both Ice Climbers grabbed their mallets and walked out their door.

Popo and Nana quickly found Ness,Lucas,Villager,and Mega Man.

"Hey guys!"

Popo said,smiling at his friends.  
Lucas looked at the 2 Ice Climbers and sighed.

"Nana,can I talk to you?"

"Uhm sure..?"

Lucas grabbed Nana's arm and pulled her away from everyone.

"What is it Lukey?"

"Look..what you did to Toon yesterday wasn't cool..he really liked you and you messed him up.."

"Huh..? What did I do?"

"Nana don't play dumb,you hurt him."

"When?"

"At night,Nana. By the garden. Don't act dumb! You know what you did."

"Lucas,I wasn't at the garden last night! I was with Peach and Zelda making bracelets last night!"

Lucas gave Nana a look. It was like he was trying to say,"I don't believe you."

"Well...I don't know Nana..try talking to him. Please."

Lucas mumbled before he left.  
Nana stood there in confusion before running over to her brother.

"What did Lucas say?"

Popo asked,raising his eyebrow.  
Nana shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Are you lying?"

Popo said in a teasing tone,looking down at his younger sister.

Nana gave Popo a light shove.  
The blue ice climber pouted playfully.

"I'm not lying. Now,can we,-"

"Nana!"

Nana looked behind her and saw Link.  
Nana walked over to the hero.

"Yeah?"

"We gotta talk."

"Uh okay."

Nana followed Link,leaving Popo alone and confused.  
Popo walked over to Ness.

"Why does everyone wanna talk to her?"

"Didn't you hear what she did to Toon?"

"No..?"

Ness shook his head.

"Control your sister."

Was all he said before he walked away to find Lucas.

Popo quickly realized what Ness meant.  
Everyone thought Nana did it..why was Toon telling everyone!?

Popo sat down,before he saw Toon walk into the room.  
Lucas immediately hugged him,asking him if he was okay.

Popo sighed.

What did he do?

————

"I swear Link! Ask Zelda and Peach! I was making bracelets with them!"

Nana said,looking up at Link who gave Nana a dirty look.  
He then sighed,placing his hand on Nana's head.

"Look Nana,I just don't want Toon to be sad. So can you please talk to him while I try to figure out what's going on?"

Nana nodded her head quickly.  
Link smiled and ruffled up her hair.

"I'll bring him in here. Wait."

Nana sat on Link's bed,sighing.

Why was everyone accusing her of hurting Toon? She'd never do such a thing! She loved Toon!

She just sat there,on Link's bed as she thought of everything.

"N-no! Link no! S-she hates me!"

"Toon!"

Nana looked up and saw Link carrying Toon inside the room.

He put Toon down and quickly ran out the door,shutting it.  
Toon tried to open it but he couldn't.

So he was forced to talk to the girl that broke his heart.

"Toon.."

"N-no don't talk to m-m-me..y-you hate m-me.."

Toon sobbed out,banging on the door.  
Nana got off from the bed and hugged Toon tightly.

Toon kept crying,trying to push Nana away.  
But Nana surprisingly had a tight grasp on him.

"Toon please,listen to me.."

"Y-you don't love me.."

"I do! I don't know why you think I'd actually say that to you! Of course I love you Toon!"

Toon's face went red.  
He looked at Nana,tears still in his eyes.

"S-so you love me..?"

"Yes Toon,I love you."

"Prove it."

Nana grabbed Toon's cheeks and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

They quickly pulled away,both blushing darkly.  
Nana smiled before she hugged Toon again.

"I do love you. I don't know who told you I didn't,but I do."

Toon smiled and tackled Nana down,mumbling "I love you." Over and over again.

Link stood outside the door,listening to everything that was happening.

Pit flew over to him and gave his cheek a soft kiss.

"So..how did it go?"

"They're okay. Toon's happy."

"Good."

————

During dinner,Toon was hugging Nana's side as the young ice climbers rubbed his back.

Everyone was confused but they let it happen.  
As long as they were both happy.

After dinner,Toon led Nana to his room.  
He sat her down on his bed as he went looking for something.

"Toonieeee,lemme see my surprise!"

"Wait! I don't know where it- found it!"

Toon held an object behind his back.  
He walked over to Nana,smiling at her before he showed her the gift.

"Ta-da!"

Nana's eyes went wide and she took the gift in her mitten covered hands.

Toon scratched the back of his head,waiting for some kind of response.

"I know it doesn't look like much but,-"

"It's beautiful Toonie!"

Nana pulled Toon into a tight hug.  
Toon smiled softly.

"I'm glad you like it,it took awhile to make.."

"It's perfect."

Nana placed a soft kiss on Toon's cheek.  
Toon's face went a bright shade of red.  
Nana laughed and gave Toon a slight shove.

"You're too cute for your own good,Toonie."


	3. Link/Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link finds an angel in the woods

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If there’s any ship y’all wanna see next,let me know!

Link never liked being around people. Whenever Zelda,Marth,or anyone else wanted to hang out with him he always said no.

He preferred to be by himself,and take long walks in the woods.

So here he was,walking through the woods behind his house.

His little brother,Toon wanted to tag along but he ended up staying because they started playing Spongebob on the tv.

Link hummed softly before he looked to the side and saw a bunch of white.

He hated when people littered in the forest.  
He walked over to the pile of white,and realized there were feathers.

Link was confused. Maybe a bird died? 

That was until he saw a small boy who was unconscious.  
The wings belonged to him.

Link nearly screamed but he scooted back,his heart pounding in his chest.

He shook the boy slightly,but he didn't wake up.  
Link continued to shake him,telling him to wake up.

Then he did.

The boy sat up,groaning softly in pain.  
He looked around,then looked at Link,then screamed.

Link got scared and backed away from the boy.  
The boy got up and whined softly in pain.

"You're a human!"

The boy said,looking at link in terror.  
Link nodded softly,still scared before noticing the giant gashes the boy had.

"H-hey! You're hu-"

"Get away from me! You're gonna kill me like how everyone says!"

"What!?"

"Get away! You're gonna hurt me!"

The boy said,before he tried flying only to fall on the ground.

He looked up at link,fear in his eyes and he curled up into a small ball.

"D-don't kill me please..."

"I-I won't...I can heal you,though."

"You'd heal me..?"

"Yeah?"

"B-but,you're a human-"

"That doesn't mean I'll hurt you. Now,what's your name?"

Link leaned down to the boys level. The boy scooted back slightly.

"Pit..."

"Pit?"

Pit nodded softly,still scared.  
Link only nodded and picked Pit up.

Pit was startled. He still didn't trust Link.  
But Link did seem nice..but he was a human! Humans were supposed to kill him!

"So pit,what are you?"

"Huh..?"

"You look human but you have wi-"

"I'm an angel!"

"Angel..?"

"Yeah! I'm from the skies above!"

"Strange..what are you doing down here?"

Link asked,making Pit frown.

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"That's alright."

Link said as he finally reached his backyard.

He made sure Toon wasn't around as he walked in with Pit in his arms.

He quickly went to his room,and sat Pit down on his bed.  
Pit looked around,his eyes sparkling slightly.

"Your rooms so cool.."

"Thanks. I bet yours is cooler though,"

"Why do you say that?"

Pit asked as link grabbed some things from his desk.  
Link shrugged.

"You live in heaven."

"My room is scary though. Lady Palutena keeps me locked in there when I misbehave..."

"Lady who?"

"Lady Palutena! She's the ruler of light!"

"Why does she keep you locked in your room though?"

"Because...I ignored what she said about humans and uh..always come down to visit them.."

Pit mumbled,looking to the side.  
Link nodded softly,and sat in front of Pit.

Pit scooted away a bit when he saw the things Link had in his hands.

"You're not gonna hurt me..right?"

"Of course not. I'm just trying to heal you up. Then you can be on your way back to heaven."

"I don't wanna go back..my brother and Lady Palutena are scary and they always hurt me.."

Link frowned,and gently placed his hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Hey...it's okay. You can stay with me for a while."

"Wouldn't your parents notice?"

Link shook his head.

"I don't have parents. It's just me and my brother."

"Where are your parents?"

Pit asked as link started to heal him.  
Link sighed softly,and shook his head again.

"They left..I don't think they'll be coming back."

"Oh..I'm sorry.."

Pit mumbled,before he hissed in pain when link applied something to his cuts.

"That hurts! You said you wouldn't hurt me!"

Pit said as he started to flap his wings.  
Link tried his best to calm him down but Pit was crying loudly.

"Hey! I'm sorry but-"

"Y-you hurt me! I should've never trusted you!"

Pit yelled,trying to get up.  
Link stopped him and held him down.

"Shhh...hey,you'll be fine..I'm sorry I hurt you,I just want to heal you up. I hope you understand.."

Pit sniffled softly,and scooted away from Link.  
Link only shook his head and sighed.

"So..you won't hurt me?"

"Just a bit,but it's to make you feel better."

Pit wiped tears that were threatening to fall away before nodding.

"Okay.."

Link gave Pit a soft smile,and gave his head a pat.  
He started to heal Pit up again,and Pit flinched every now and then.

"There we go. All done."

Pit looked down at Link who smiled softly at him.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome! Now,how do we get you back h-"

"I don't wanna go back! Please don't make me go back!"

Pit said,fear filling up his eyes.  
Links own eyes went wide.

"Oh..alright then uhm..you can stay with me for a bit."

Pit nodded eagerly,making Link laugh a bit.

There was then rapid knocking on Link's door.  
Link looked around,and grabbed Pit's arm.

He then pushed him in the closet,telling him to stay in there.

"Linkkkk! Can I come in!?"

"What do you want,Toon?"

Link asked as his little brother walked into his room.

"I was gonna ask if I could- hey what's that?"

"What's what?"

"All that!"

Toon said,pointing to all the stuff link had on the floor.  
Link blushed softly.

"Uhhh..I was taking this stuff out since it was in my room.."

"Oh okay! So can my friends come over?"

"What friends?"

"Ness,Lucas,Nana,Popo,and villager!"

"Hmmm.."

"Pleaseeee? You always invite Zelda and Marth over!"

"Yeah,just them."

"Please Link!"

Toon said,giving Link puppy dog eyes.  
Link sighed but nodded softly.

"Fine. Only if their parents let them."

"Yay! Thanks Link!"

Toon said as he ran out the room.  
Link closed and locked the door,before sitting on his bed.

"Pit,come out."

Pit came out,giving link a slightly excited look.

"What?"

"Link. Your names Link."

"Yeah?"

"I like your name! It's so cute."

Link blushed softly,making Pit smile as he walked over to him.  
Pit sat next to him.

"So what now?"

"You can stay here with me for as long as you need. I just need to keep you hidden from my brother."

"Thank you.."

Put said,smiling as he hugged link.  
Link hugged him back.

He was still confused about the whole situation but,he had to keep pit safe.

————  
Few months later  
————

"Link,can I go outside?"

Pit asked,looking out of Link's window.  
Link was getting ready to go out to buy groceries,and pit really wanted to go.

"Pit,it's too dangerous."

"Please? I wanna go with you!"

"Pit.."

Pit gave Link puppy-dog eyes making Link's heart speed up.

"Fine. But,we'll have to cover your wings."

"Yay! Thank you!"

"Now,let's see how we can hide your wings..."

————

"Link this is uncomfortable.."

"Sorry Pit,I don't want people to hurt you."

Pit only frowned.  
His wings were covered by a very tight jacket he was wearing.

The jacket was squeezing his wings down,and thankfully no one could see them.

"Now,we need milk,cereal,bread,a-"

"Link!"

Link froze and looked behind him.  
Zelda was running up to him.  
Link hugged her,making her smile.

"Hey Zelda."

"Link! I missed you! We haven't hung out in so long!"

"Sorry Zeldy."

"Awww link! Who's this?"

Zelda said,looking at Pit who was frowning.  
Link wrapped his arm around Pit.

"He's Pit."

"Hi Pit! I'm zelda!"

"Link,you never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

Zelda laughed softly,and Link's face turned a dark shade of red.

"She's not my girlfriend,Pit."

"Oh well,-"

"I'm more like his mom."

Zelda said as he ruffled up Link's hair.  
Link whined softly.

"Anyways,nice to meet you pit! Link,we should all hang out one day! Bye guys!"

Zelda waved as she left.  
Link still had a light blush on his cheeks.  
He grabbed Pit's hand and led him to the grocery store.

"Link?"

Pit said,but Link ignored him.  
Pit suddenly felt sad.  
He tried to get Link's attention but Link just ignored him.

————

"Link,talk to me! What did I do?"

Pit said as he followed link into his room.  
Link was still blushing,and he was refusing to talk to Pit.

Pit was sad. He just wanted link to be happy! But link looked mad! What did he do?

"Link..please..what did I do?"

Pit said,sitting next to link.  
Link only sighed and shook his head as pit took his jacket off.

"Nothing,Pit. Nothing."

"Then why are you ignoring me..?"

"Just..whenever you said you thought zelda was my girlfriend-"

"Is she?"

"No! Of course not! I like someone else."

"Oh..."

Pit looked down,the jacket around his shoulders and his wings drooped down slightly.

Pit let his head hang between his shoulders.  
Link grabbed the sides of Pit's head and lifted it up.

"Pit,what's wrong?"

"You..l-like someone else..."

"Huh..?"

"I-I..you said you liked someone else..."

"And?"

"I-I d-d-dunno..I-I just..I like you.."

Pit looked down again,and expected link to leave when he didn't get a response.

Then he felt hands lift his head up again.  
He stared into Link's blue eyes,and felt his face heat up.

"L-link..?"

"I'm glad you feel the same way."

"W-what..?"

Link leaned in and pressed his lips against Pit's.  
Pit's eyes went wide,and he quickly shook the jacket off of his wing. His wings raised because of how happy he was.

"Big brother! Can my friends-"

Link and Pit pulled away from each other,and stared at Toon who was looking at Pit with amazement.

"T-toon! I-"

"Is that an angel!?"

Toon said as he ran up to Pit.  
Link nodded softly,wrapping both arms around Pit to make sure Toon didn't try anything.

"Wow! Link,where did you find an angel?"

"He saved me."

Pit said,nuzzling close to Link.  
Toon's eyes went wide.  
He looked at Pit,then at his brother,then back at Pit.

"Link you saved an angel!? When,how,why!?"

"8 months ago.."

"WHAT!? How come I never knew?"

"I did a good job at hiding it."

Link said,smiling and pit rolled his eyes playfully.  
Toon still looked amazed.

"What's your name?"

Toon asked,his eyes sparkling as he looked at Pit.  
Pit smiled and picked Toon up.

"Pit."

"Pit,why were you kissing my brother?"

Toon asked,making Pit and Link blush.  
Pit then smiled,and grabbed onto Link's arm.

"Because,I love him."

Link's face went red again.  
Pit smiled up at him.  
Toon's mouth opened in shock.

"You...like my brother..?"

"Yup!"

"Oooohhh! Link has a boyfriend! Link has a boyfriend! And he's an angel!"

Toon chanted as he ran out of the room.  
Pit placed his hands on Link's red cheeks.

"Do you actually love me,Pit?"

Link asked,staring into Pit's blue eyes.  
Pit smiled and nodded.

"Of course I do,Link."

Pit said before he leaned in.  
He pushed his lips against Link's,kissing him softly.

Link kissed back,wrapping his arms around Pit's waist.  
When they pulled away,Pit smiled at Link.

"I've never felt this way about a human before.."

Pit said,looking down.  
He fiddled with Link's bedsheets.

"Well,it's a change for both of us."

Link said,giving Pit a comforting smile.  
Pit smiled back,and kissed Link's cheek.

"I love you,Link."

Link couldn't help but blush.  
He just smiled and leaned in to kiss Pit's cheek.

"I love you too Pit."

————

"Pittoo."

Dark Pit looked up at Palutena who had a serious look on her face.

"He's been gone for too long."

"And what do you want me to do about it?"

"Find him."

"And risk getting killed!? Hell no! He put himself into that situation,I should have to-"

"Silence! I want you to go look for him and bring him back!"

Palutena said,making Pittoo flinch.  
She let out a soft sigh,before she walked away.

Pittoo was mad. He got up and quickly left the building before going to the human world to find Pit.

————

"Guys! Dinners ready!"

Link yelled,and watched as his little brother and boyfriend ran into the dining room/kitchen.

Toon immediately sat down at the table and waited for Link to bring him his food.

Pit,however,went up to Link and hugged him tightly.  
Link smiled,and turned his head to kiss Pit's cheek.

"You hungry?"

"Mmm...yes.."

"Go sit down I'll serve you in a bit."

"I wanna stay here with you.."

Pit mumbled,blushing softly as he hid his face in the crook of Link's neck.

"You're too cute for your own good Pit.."

"Is that a good thing..?"

"It's a very good thing."

"I'm glad."

Pit said,before he kissed Link's neck softly.

Link only smiled again,and turned around to hug pit.  
Link lifted him off the ground slightly,making pit smile softly.

"Linkkkk! Put me downnnn!"

"Never."

Toon watched then from the dining room table,shaking his head softly.

At least Link was happy.

————

Pit awoke at 2am to random taps on the window.  
He got out of Link's grasp to see if Toon was awake.

Pit walked out into the hallway,and saw a dark figure.

Pit let out a scream before he ran into link's room,slamming the door behind him.

Link was already awake because of how loud pit screamed.

Pit threw himself on top of Link as large wave of light filled the room.

Pit looked at the intruder,gasping loudly when he realized who it was.

"Pittoo!"

"Ugh stop calling me that."

"What are you doing here..?"

Pit mumbled,nuzzling closely to link who was tired and confused.

"Palutena wants you to come back,idiot. Let's go."

"N-no! Go away Pittoo!"

"Pit who is th-"

"Is that a human pit!? Palutena's gonna be pissed!"

Pit gripped onto Link's shirt,near tears by this point.  
Link held onto him tightly,staring at whoever the hell this guy was.

"Pit,I'm trying to make this easy for both of us. Let's go."

"I don't wanna leave..."

"I don't care! You,human,let go of my brother!"

Link stated at Pit,then at what looked to be Pit's brother,and sighed softly.

"Pit..just go before he hurts one of us.."

"Link no..I don't wanna leave you!"

"We'll see each other again one day,Pit...for now go.."

Link placed a soft peck on Pit's lips.  
When Link pulled away,he realized Pit was crying.

Pit's brother only rolled his eyes and roughly grabbed Pit's arm.

Pit looked into Link's blue eyes that were filled up with tears.

Pit let out a small sob when he saw link mouth the words,

"I love you,my angel."

Suddenly there was darkness,then light.

Pit looked up and saw Lady Palutena looking down at him.

She gave him a disappointed look and shook her head.  
She placed her hand on Pit's shoulder.

"Thank you,Pittoo.”

—————

Years had passed.

Pit never saw Link again.  
Palutena banned him from going down to the human world.

10 years had passed. Pit just really wanted to know what Link was up to.

So one day,he decided to go to the human world.

He flew down to where Link's house was.  
He could see a window that was wide open.

He peeped inside and saw Toon with all his friends.  
They all looked so grown..

Now where was Link?

Pit took in a deep breath before he knocked.  
He heard someone getting up,and heard someone gasp loudly.

"PITTTT!"

Toon hugged Pit tightly.  
Pit nearly fell down. But once he regained his balance he hugged back.

"Hey toon!"

"You've been gone for so long! I missed you!"

"Toon,who's at the door?"

Toon led pit inside and introduced him to all his friends.

They are all nice and were really excited to finally see an angel for the first time.

"Toon,where's Link..?"

"He's in his room. He hasn't been the same since you left...you should go check up on him."

Toon said as he pushed out to the direction of Link's room.  
Pit slowly walked over to the door,and turned the nob.

He looked inside and saw Link sleeping.  
Pit smiled and walked over to him.  
He sat on the bed,and leaned down to kiss Link's cheek.

"I'm back,my love."

Pit mumbled into his ear.  
Link made a soft whining sound.

"Toon...get outta my room.."

"Link,wake up."

"Nooo...'m tired.."

"Link?"

Link groaned,sitting up as he rubbed his eyes.  
When he opened them he froze.  
Pit smiled at him,placing both hands on his cheeks.

"P-Pit?"

"Hi Link."

Link tackled Pit down,crying softly into the angel's chest.  
Pit wrapped his arms around Link's waist,smiling softly at his loved.

Link didn't change much. He grew his hair out,and it was now in a ponytail.

That was the only thing that changed,besides link being way taller.

"P-pit I missed you.."

"I missed you too,my love.."

Link looked up at Pit and pulled him into a kiss.

Once they pulled away Link buried his face into the crook of Pit's neck.

"I missed you so much.."

"I missed you too."

Pit rubbed Link's back as Link rested his head on Pit's shoulder.

Link let out a soft sniffle as he wrapped his arms around Pit's waist.

"It's been years Pit..I really missed you."

Pit gave a soft peck to Link's cheek.  
Link nuzzled closely to Pit.

"Pit?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you gonna stay?"

Pit stayed quiet.

"I'll try. I'm not supposed to be here but..I'll stay for you."

Link smiled,and kissed Pit's cheek.

"Thank you.."

"You're welcome,my love."

————

"Lady Palutena! Pit escaped to the-"

"I know,Pittoo ..I know."

"Should I go get him!? Ugh he's in for it,-"

"No,Pittoo. If that what makes Pit happy,I'll let him stay there."

Palutena smiled softly as she stared off into the sky.

"He'll come back when he's ready."

————


	4. Link/Pit & Nana/Toon Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link and Nana are heartbroken,so why not leave?

Link watched as his younger self and Pit held hands and laughed about something stupid.

He sighed softly, turning away.  
He couldn't bare to look at the sight any longer.

He had his chance. But he ruined it.  
He was with Zelda when Pit confessed.

He was still with Zelda, but did he love her? No. No he didn't.

Link got up and walked to his room.  
He felt like crying. He didn't want anyone to see him cry.

————

Nana sighed sadly as she watched Toon hang out with Villager.

Popo tried cheering her up but it was no use.  
She was sad.

She walked out of the game room and back to her room, and ran into Link on the way there.

"Hey Link..."

"Hey Nana..you okay?"

"I guess..just upset..I need some rest."

Link sighed and nodded.

"Go ahead."

Nana sighed sadly and walked away.  
Link felt bad for her. 

He’d talk to her later, for now he just really needed to cry.

————

1 AM; Link couldn’t sleep. His heart ached. He could feel Zelda cuddle him as she snored softly.

He couldn’t stay here. His heart hurt too much.  
Link quietly got out of bed and changed into his usual clothes.

He grabbed his bag and started packing all the clothes he needed, along with weapons.

He looked at Zelda who was still lying there,sleeping.  
Link got up and walked to the kitchen.

————

1 AM; Nana couldn’t sleep.  
She kept thinking about Toon.  
She couldn’t talk to anyone about her problems.

Popo would just get mad at Toon and try to fight him to the death, and anyone else would make fun of her.

She got out of bed to go get a glass of water to try and calm herself down.

Maybe it would help.

—————

Link stuffed everything he could find into his bag. Granola bars, canned fruit, chips, canned vegetables, literally anything.

He needed to leave. He couldn’t bare to watch Pit love someone else.

It was his mistake though. He was stupid and lost Pit.  
Link felt like crying.

He started stuffing water into his back before he heard a sniffle.  
He quickly turned around and saw Nana.

“Kid..you scared me..”

“Link? What are you doing?”

“I can trust you..right?”

Nana nodded eagerly.  
Link leaned down to her level and sighed.

“I’m leaving Nana..I don’t know when I’ll come back,but I’m leaving...don’t tell anyone I told you this..”

Nana nodded and hugged Link.  
Link smiled at her.

“I gotta go finish packing. Go back to bed, kid.”

Link got up and quickly walked to his room to keep packing.

Nana thought for a bit while she got herself a glass of water.  
She wanted to go.

She wanted to leave the mansion for a bit.  
She’d have Link by her side just in case.

Nana quickly made up her mind and ran to her room to pack her things.

————

Crickets were chirping as Link walked outside.  
He got on Epona, and looked back at the mansion.

He could feel a tear run down his cheek.   
Whatever. Hopefully he’d forget about everything.

He rode into the woods, going as far as he could go before he made it into a small clearing.

He was at least 10 miles from the mansion.  
He rested his head on Epona’s, before he heard his name.

He quickly looked behind him and almost wished he hadn’t.  
Nana was running up to him,with her own bags in hand.

She was fully dressed in her pakra and heavy boots.

“What the fuck Nana!?”

Nana stayed quiet and looked down in fear.  
Link got off his horse and placed his hand on Nana’s shoulder.

“Kid...I just..”

Link wanted to cry.  
He wanted to go by himself. He didn’t need Nana tagging along.

“Link,we’re both stressed so I say we go together!”

“Why are you stressed!? You aren’t heartbroken like me!”

“I am! All because of your brother!”

Link stayed quiet.  
He picked Nana up and got on his horse.

Nana hugged him tightly as Epona started to run.  
Link kept an arm wrapped around Nana so that she wouldn’t fall.

“Go to sleep kid.”

Nana smiled.  
She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Who knows where they were going,but that was all part of the fun.

————

Pit woke up the next morning to Pittoo shaking him roughly.  
He groaned softly.

He pushed Pittoo away. He slowly rubbed his eyes and sat up to look at his brother.

“I’m tired...”

“Get up. Link and Nana are missing.”

That was enough for Pit to get up and get out of bed.

————

Master hand called in a meeting.  
Everyone was there,wondering what they were gonna do about Link and Nana.

Popo,Zelda,Young Link,and Toon Link were all in tears.  
Pit was also crying. He still had feelings for Link. He couldn’t let him go.

Master Hand was just as stressed.  
2 of his best fighters left. He needed Link. Link was one of the most important ones here.

Nana was also important because there was no need for just 1 Ice Climber. They needed both.

Master hand decided what to do quickly before he turned back to all the smashers.

“Alright everyone! Everyone may be wondering what we’re going to do now that Link and Nana are gone.”

Everyone got quiet,staring at Master Hand to hear the news.

“Young Link,you’re the new Link.”

Young Link’s eyes went wide.  
He was gonna be Link..? 

Finally! He wasn’t gonna be Link’s stupid,younger self. He was gonna be important!

He was excited. But he still missed his brother.

Master hand turned to Popo who was crying.

“Popo,we’ll change your name on the character selection to Ice Climber or Popo.”

“A-are we gonna look for Nana..?”

“We have many people looking for them,but for know we’ll change everything.”

Popo looked at the floor,and started crying again.

Toon felt his heart ache. He couldn’t believe Nana was really gone..and his brother,they were gone!

He felt his eyes tear up again.  
His whole body ached.  
He couldn’t do anything but cry.

—————

Link and Nana sat in a field,eating granola bars and fruit they had found.

There was awkward silence for most of the time before Nana finally decided to speak up.

“Why did you leave,Linky?”

“Pit.”

“What did pit do..?”

“I’m in love with him...but I messed up,so now I’ll never get to be with him..”

“I’m sorry Linky..if it makes you feel better,he always talked about you.”

“Really..?”

“Yeah! And Young Link would always get mad at him.”

Link smiled softly. Pit still talked about him!  
That was good to know. It made Link feel happy.

“Link?”

Link snapped out of his la-la land and looked at Nana was was standing up.

“We should go before they come looking for us. We’re not that far from the mansion..”

Link nodded and got up.  
He fed Epona an apple before he helped Nana get on her.

He got on,and leaned forward slightly.

“Remember,hold on tight.”

—————

“Fuck therapy! He left us! I don’t need to be comforted!”

Young Link yelled,stepping away from Dr.Mario and Master Hand.  
The 2 looked at each other before turning back to Young Link.

“Young Link,you’re clearly upset that you’re brothers gone! We’re sorry but,-“

“No! It was his stupid decision! I hate him!”

Young Link said before he ran out of the room.  
Master Hand sighed.

“It was worth a shot.”

———10 months later———

“Link! Linkkkkk! Link! Wake up!”

Link slowly opened his eyes,and smiled at Nana who was sitting on his chest.

“Hey kid.”

“I got us a surprise!”

Link yawned out “what?” Before staring at Nana tiredly.  
Nana held out a bottle of milk,smiling at Link.

Link froze,taking the bottle of milk from Nana.  
He looked at her,giving her a happy,yet shocked looked.

“Where did you get this?”

“You’re not gonna get mad are you..?”

“Nana,where did you get this?”

Nana kicked a rock that was in the ground,staying quiet.  
She was scared Link was gonna get mad.

“Nana.”

“Are you gonna get mad?”

“No,I promise I won’t.”

Nana smiled,before point behind her.

“There’s a lil’ farm house and I brought milk from them!”

“Can you take me there?”

“Only if you carry me!”

Link picked Nana up and grabbed Epona’s leash.  
Nana held onto Link’s shirt.

“Link?”

“Yeah?”

“You think they’re looking for us?”

“Probably not. It’s been a couple of months.”

Nana sighed.

“I miss my brother.”

Link felt bad for Nana. He should’ve never brought her along..

————

“Hey.”

Pit looked behind him and saw Young Link.  
Pit sighed and looked back at the sunset.

“Hi.”

“Are you okay? You seem off.”

“I miss Link..”

“Pit,he didn’t deserve you. You’re way better than him.”

“But..”

Pit cut himself off.  
He looked at Young Link who shook his head.

“You still love him?”

“Young Link don’t get,-“

“Fuck you Pit.”

Young Link got up and walked away.  
Pit felt like shit. He had no one.

Link was gone,Pittoo hated his guts,and he basically had no friends.

Pit started crying until the sun went down and the moon came up.

He shivered slightly,but he didn’t care. Why was he even here..?

Suddenly Pit felt something warm and softly on his shoulders.

He looked behind him and saw that Cloud had given him a blanket.

“C-cloud..?”

“Why are you out here?”

Pit tried to respond but all that came out were sobs.  
Cloud pulled him in for a hug.

“Pit,you’re freezing I’m taking you inside.”

“I-I miss him..”

“Link?”

“Y-yeah..”

Cloud didn’t respond. Instead,he picked Pit up and took him inside the mansion while Pit cried.

“H-he’s never gonna come back Cloud...”

“He will,just not now.”

Pit nodded softly. His whole body ached. It hurt. He wanted the pain to go away.

———10 years later———

“Link! Get up!”

“I’m up,I’m up.”

Nana smiled and stared at Link like she was waiting for something.

Link smiled at her while he prepared breakfast for them.  
Which was just fruit,bread,and some water.

“Why’re you giving me that look?”

“Y’know what today is?”

“Hmmm...I’m not sure.”

“What!? Link,it’s my 19th birthday! How could you forget I-“

Nana stopped talking when Link turned around and handed her a nicely wrapped gift.

She looked at Link excitedly and quickly opened the gift.

“Happy birthday,kid.”

“Link! It’s beautiful!”

Nana took out the present which contained a lot of stuff. New boots,a necklace with a pink charm,and a birthday note.

Nana gave Link a tight hug. Link returned it,smiling.

“I’m glad you like it.”

“I love it! But there’s one more birthday present I wanted..”

“What is it? We can go get it today if-“

“I wanna go back.”

Link stared at Nana,and shook his head.  
Nana nodded firmly.

“I-I’m not ready..”

“It’s been 10 years. We’re both ready.”

“W-what do I say to him..?”

“Hug him and tell him how you feel,Link! I miss my brother and I know you miss yours too!”

Link took a bite of a peach and thought for a bit.  
Nana placed her hand on his shoulder.

“You’ll be by my side the whole time..right?”

“I will...we’ll get through this together.”

Link smiled before he helped Nana get on Epona.

After 10 years..it was time to go home.

————

“Pit! Are you sure you don’t wanna join us!?”

Lucas asked Pit,who was sitting alone in front of the mansion,staring at the forest that was in front of it.

Pit nodded his head,holding his knees close to his chest.

“I’m fine,Luke. I just wanna be alone.”

“Alright!”

Pit forced a smile before he went back to crying.

10 years. He was gone for 10 years.

Pit would do anything to see him again. He was in love with Link,he wasn’t ready fo see him go.

He had Young Link,but they stopped being friends because Young Link had found out that Pit still had feelings for Link.

Link and Nana were probably dead. It would just explain why they were gone for so long.

Oh what Pit would do to bring them back...

Pit looked into the woods and lifted his head up,squinting his eyes.

There were 2 people.  
One of them was holding a leash that was attached to what looked like a horse.

Zelda walked over to Pit.  
She rolled her eyes.

“What’s up with you,stupid?”

“LINK!”

Pit yelled as he watched Link and Nana come closer.  
Everyone was shocked.

Link smiled at everyone,and let go of Nana’s hand that he was holding.

“Link! My love,-“

Zelda tried to hug Link,only for Link to push her off.  
Link walked up to Pit who was near tears.

Link hugged him tightly.  
Pit was shocked but quickly hugged back.

He could see Zelda’s shocked expression.  
He smirked softly.

“You have no idea..how much I missed you.”

Link murmured softly.  
He let go of Pit who was in shock.

“Meet me in my room later. We gotta talk.”

“LINK!? NANA!? YOU’RE BACK!?”

Link chuckled softly.  
He placed his hand on Pit’s cheek.

“I’m in trouble,angel. I’ll be right back.

Pit felt lips on his.  
He gasped,but kissed back.

Zelda was still watching.  
Pit was glad she was.

When Link pulled away,he smiled at Pit.  
Pit smiled back. He was happy,and he hadn’t felt that way in awhile.

“Bye-bye angel. Nana! C’mon kid!”

————

“You 2 ran away for what reason?”

Master hand asked.  
Link and Nana both stayed quiet.

How were they both supposed to admit that they left because they were heartbroken?

Master hand was getting impatient. He had lost 2 of his best fighters for 10 years and they couldn’t even give him a good reason on why they left.

“Well?”

“I left because I was stressed out..”

“I left for that reason too..”

“I don’t think you guys realize how stupid you are! Nana,you were a child when you left! A child! And link you were only a teenager!”

They stayed quiet while Master Hand yelled at them.  
They should’ve never came back.

“And because you guys left,Pit,Toon,Young Link,and Popo haven’t been able to fight the same way!”

Link was mad,but also sad. He could feel tears forming in his eyes.

Nana placed her hand on his arm,trying to comfort him.  
Big mistake.

Master Hand saw,and thought for a while.

“Is this why you 2 left?”

“Huh?”

“To be with each other?”

Nana quickly took her hand off of Link,who was in a state of shock.

“N-no! Like you said before,Nana was a child! I,-“

“May I explain?”

Nana asked softly,completely interrupting Link.  
Master hand sighed.

“I suppose so.”

“Link wanted to leave because he was stressed. He didn’t ask me to go with him,he didn’t even know I was coming. I came along and when he realized it was too late to take me back. And he didn’t wanna leave a kid alone,so he just babysat me.”

“I still need to know what you 2 were stressed about.”

“It’s because of this whole tournament.”

Link said softly,tears running down his cheeks by this point.

“You make me fight people I care about.”

“Link,this is super smash bros! It’s what you’re supposed to do! Nana,why did you leave?”

“I was annoyed and mad at Toon Link.”

“You guys give the worst excuses. Get out of my office.”

Nana and Link both got up and walked out.

“That went better than I imagined..”

Nana nodded softly in agreement.

“Well...I don’t think we should’ve come back.”

“Agreed.”

————

Toon walked down the halls and heard Nana and Link’s name a lot.

He thought everyone forgot about them.  
Why were they suddenly talking about them both?

He shrugged. 10 years. Link and Nana were gone and he was just...sad. To say the least.

He missed them both. 22 and he was still missing a 19 year old girl.

Toon didn’t deserve Nana. She was too good..no wonder she left him...

Toon saw Villager and Mega Man running towards him.

“Hey guys. What’s up?”

“Nana!”

“And Link!”

“They’re back!”

“WHAT!?”

Mega Man and Villager both nodded,and quickly ran to show Toon where they were.

————

“LINK!”

Link turned around and saw his younger brother running towards him.

He smiled and opened his arms up.  
Toon ran into them,crying softly into Link’s chest.

“I-I missed you! I m-missed you a lot..”

“I missed you too.”

“Ahem.”

Toon looked up and saw Nana who was glaring at him.  
He smiled at her,and let go of Link to hug her.

Nana gave Toon’s back a soft pat before she let go of him.

“Hey Toonie. Have you seen my brother?”

“He’s in his room..I haven’t seen him lately.”

“Hm. Thanks.”

Nana got up and walked up the stairs to get to Popo’s room.  
Which was really her old room.

She was nervous but super excited.

————

Popo hugged his knees close to his chest. It was his and Nana’s birthday today.

They were both 19. But he didn’t even care about his birthday at this point.

Nana wasn’t here to celebrate with him.  
He looked across to Nana’s side of the room.

He left everything untouched. He could feel his eyes tearing up.  
A knock on the door interrupted him from his thoughts.

“C-come in!”

He said,getting up to sit on the edge of his bed.

Nana walked in. Wait...Nana?  
Popo froze,staring at his sister who smiled softly.

“I’m back Popo.”

Popo shot up from his bed and tackled his sister down,sobbing loudly.

“I-I m-m-missed you...h-happy birthday N-Nana!”

Nana smiled,and wiped her brothers tears away.

“I missed you too..happy birthday. We’re both 19!”

“I-I missed you...I-I-I got s-so lonely..”

Nana nodded on rubbed Popo’s back.

“I missed you too. You’re the whole reason I came back with Link.”

Popo nodded,but continued to cry and hug his sister.  
He was so happy that she was finally back.

————

Young Link hugged his knees close to his chest,as he sat on the edge off a cliff near the smash mansion.

His brother was back. He wasn’t gonna be “Link.” Anymore.  
It was gonna be Young Link and Link again.

“Young..?”

Young Link turned his head and saw Link walking towards him.  
He rolled his eyes.

“What do you want?”

“I missed you..”

“Fuck off Link! We were all worried sick and you come back after 10 fucking years!”

“Look,I don’t wanna fight.”

“How do you expect me not to fight you when you’ve been gone for 10 god damn years!?”

“I’m sorry..”

“You’re the worst fucking older brother.”

Young Link got up and walked away.  
He felt tears stream down his face.

Stupid Link.

————

Toon walked outside and saw Nana sitting down on the grass,with her hood off.

He scratched the back of his head and sat next to her.  
She didn’t say anything. She didn’t even glance at Toon.

“Uh hey..”

“Hi.”

Toon sighed and watched the the sunset with her.  
Nana turned to look at him.

“Is there a reason you’re out here?”

“I haven’t seen you in years...just wanted to catch up.”

“Hm.”

Toon could tell she was mad. The old Nana wasn’t like this at all. But then again..she wasn’t a kid anymore.

“Popo missed you.”

“I know. I already talked to him.”

“Nana..are you mad?”

Nana sighed,and gave a firm nod.  
Toon felt his heart sank.

“I left because of you..and for 10 years you were always on my mind..I left to try to get you out of there! I just...”

Nana looked over at Toon who was blushing softly.  
She sighed again.

“It’s just stupid.”

“You...why because of me?”

“Toon..I was in love with you.”

Toons face went bright red.  
Nana felt her own cheeks heating up.  
Toon scooter closer to Nana.

“You love me?”

“I don’t even know anymore. I just need time to think it out...”

Nana got up,leaving Toon alone.  
A breeze flew by,making him shiver slightly.

“She loves me..”

————

“Link!”

Link turned around and immediately got hugged by Nana.

“Hey kid. You okay?”

“Yup! I’m fine!”

“Cool. So what’s up?”

“I need to rant.”

Nana said,crossing her arms as she frowned.  
Link nodded softly.

“Go ahead.”

“Your brother always irritates me! He acts like he didn’t know that I liked him for years! And now,-“

“I’m gonna stop you there.”

Nana sighed,and laid on Link’s bed.  
Link sat next to her.

“After 10 years you still like him?”

“That’s what I hate..”

Link nodded,and hugged Nana.  
Nana hugged back,smiling.  
Link was like the dad she never had.

He protected her for 10 years and still cared for her even after they spent years together.

“I’d say try to get over him.”

“I tried...it didn’t work!”

Link sighed,still holding Nana in his arms.  
He didn’t know what to say. He wasn’t exactly the “know-it-all.”.

He didn’t even know what to do about Pit!  
And they were already flirting again!

“Kid,if I were you I’d just talk to him. That’s the best advice I can give.”

Nana nodded,hugging Link a bit tighter.

“Thanks link.”

“You’re welcome kid.”

————

11PM at night. Pit walked to Link’s room,his heart beating quickly.

He was nervous.  
He could see Link’s room coming up.

Taking in a deep breathe,Pit knocked on the door.  
There was a squeak and Pit saw Link.

“Angel!”

Link hugged Pit.  
Pit smiled softly and hugged back. He felt so cozy. In Link’s arms he felt safe,and loved.

“Angel,I missed you so much..”

“I-I missed you too,Link..”

“Pit,we need to talk.”

Pit felt his heart sank. He suddenly became scared as Link pulled him into his room.

Pit sat on Link’s bed,heart beating quickly.  
Link placed a hand on Pit’s cheek and kissed his forehead.

“Don’t be scared. I just wanted to tell you something..”

“W-what is it..?”

“I just wanted to say that..I left because of you,Pit. I was too heartbroken that I rejected you..I’m still in love with you and...”

Link stopped himself.  
Pit’s eyes shined slightly. He felt so happy. 

“You...y-you love me?”

Link looked into Pit’s bright blue eyes,and nodded.  
Pit gasped softly before tackling Link down.

“I-I love you too! I love you so much!”

Link held Pit close,tears filling up his eyes.  
Pit still loved him..? Even after all he did..?

“B-but I hurt you,-“

“Link..I don’t care I still love you..”

Link nuzzled his head into the crook of Pit’s neck,sniffling softly.

“I love you Pit..”

“I love you too Link.”

—————

The next day,Nana was outside in the smash garden,looking at all the flowers before she heard her name.

“Nana!”

Nana looked behind her and saw Ness running towards her.  
Nana gave a soft smile.

“Hey Ness. What’s up?”

“Just wanted to catch up. Since you’ve been gone since I was 13.”

“Yeah..sorry about that.”

“It’s alright. So,how’ve you been?”

“Uh good. Wish I didn’t come back,though..”

“What? Why not?”

Nana shrugged her shoulders.  
Ness frowned softly,placing his hand on Nana’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re back. We all missed you.”

Nana smiled.

“Thanks Ness.”

“Hug?”

“Hug.”

Nana and Ness hugged softly,both happy with what was happening.

Meanwhile,Toon held some pink roses.  
Nana was still mad at him,and he really wanted to start talking to her again.

He walked outside,rehearsing what he was gonna say before he saw Ness and Nana hugging.

He dropped the flowers flowers,and roughly wiped his eyes that were starting to fill with tears.

He walked inside the mansion,staring at the floor as tears rolled down his cheeks.

————

“We all missed you! It’s good to have you back!”

Lucas said,playfully shoving Nana.  
Nana giggled and pushed him back.

“I missed you guys too. Hey,where’s Toonie?”

“In his room.”

“I’m gonna go talk to him.”

Nana got up and walked to Toon Link’s room.  
She hummed softly,before she saw Link running up to her.

“Kid! Guess what!”

“What’s up?”

“Me and Pit are officially together!”

Link said,winking.  
Nana’s eyes went wide.

“Wow Link,congrats!”

“Thanks! I’m so happy! I’m gonna go look for him now..”

“Have fun with that.”

They both said bye and Nana continued to walk to Toon’s room.

When she got there,she knocked on the door.  
Nothing.

“Toonie,I’m coming in!”

Nana walked in and saw Toon Link on his bed,crying.  
She walked up to him and gave him a hug.

“Why’re you crying?”

“Y-you hate me..”

“I don’t hate you.”

“You’ve b-been ignoring m-m-me though..”

“Toonie..you know I love you.”

Nana mumbled,holding her crush close.  
Toon blushed softly.

“N-nana..?”

“What?”

“C-can I kiss you-“

Toon was cut off by Nana giving him a soft peck.

“I beat you to it.”

Toon smiled softly and hugged Nana.

—————

“Young Link.”

“Go away.”

Link sat next to his young brother.  
Young Link was upset that he was just gonna in the shadows again.

He wasn’t mad at Link for coming back,he was mad at him for leaving.

“I know you’re mad. But look...I’m sorry..okay? I’m sorry I left. I’m also sorry that everyone looks down on you. You amazing Young,and even if people don’t love you,just know I always will.”

Young Link looked at Link who smiled.  
Young Link turned away.

“You mean it?”

“Of course I do.”

Young smiled and hugged his older brother.

“I’m sorry for being such a dick...I just got mad that you were gone for so long..”

“It’s okay,I get it.”

“I’m glad you’re back..”

Link smiled.

——couple of years later——

“Attention everyone! Nana and Link are missing again with Toon and Pit! Try to find them quickly!”

Master Hand yelled.

Link,Nana,Pit,and Toon didn’t hear though.  
They had ran out to go to an old cottage that Nana and Link lived in for 5 years.

Once they got there,Nana and Toon went their own way into the forest while Link and Pit stayed in the cottage.

Link turned to look at Pit and smiled.

“Pit,you’re beautiful.”

Link murmured and he kissed Pit’s cheek.  
Pit giggled softly.

“You’re amazing,hero.”

“So are you,angel.”

—————

“I like it here.”

Toon mumbled,leaving against Nana.  
Nana nodded.

They were in a small field,surrounded by nothing but wild flowers and fruit trees.

“Me and Link came here all the time.”

“How did guy guys find it?”

“We were on Epona for days,and Link needed rest. He slept here while I took care of him and Epona.”

Nana smiled at the memory.

——flashback——

“Kid..I can’t keep going.”

“Link,c’mon! The guy in the village said we’re close to the cottage just-“

“I’m tired..”

“Fine. Let’s rest here.”

Nana and Link both got off of Epona,who was just as tired as Link.

Nana sat on the floor,and took a small blanket out from her bag.

Link rested his head on her lap and fell asleep quickly.  
Nana put the blanket on him,looking around to see were they were.

The place was beautiful.

Flowers everywhere,with all kinds of fruit trees around the flowers.

Nana smiled,and rubbed Link’s arm.  
She looked up at Epona and realized she was also asleep.

Nana sighed but looked down at Link.  
They had to get to that cottage. Anyone could find them out here.

Nana shook her head softly. She just had to let Link rest.

————

“I can’t believe you and my brother left for that long..”

“Me neither. Felt like a dream.”

Toon giggled and rested his head on Nana’s lap.  
Nana played with his hair,and smiled.

“Love you Toonie.”

“Love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This literally took DAYS to write


	5. Nana/Link

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone dies. Link thinks he’s the only one left,but he has Nana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana’s an adult in this so plz don’t attack me  
> Also this might be sad

Link stared in shock at the smash mansion that was now in flames.

Everyone was dead. Link felt himself shaking.  
He got down on his knees and started crying.

Not soft crying,though. He was sobbing loudly,crying until there were no tears.

—————

Nana woke up,and felt an arm wrap around her. Popo.  
But he was dead.

Nana got up,and looked around her.

Ness,Lucas,Toon,Young Link,Villager,Mega Man,and her brother were all dead.

Nana felt tears form in her eyes. She ran away,and noticed that the mansion was on fire.

She didn’t know where to go. There was no one left.

She ran to the front of the mansion and saw Link. Link was still alive! 

She slowly walked up to him,and grabbed the sleeve of his shirt.

“Link..?”

Link stopped crying and looked at her,some tears still streaming down his face.

He said nothing. Instead,he hugged Nana tightly.  
Nana hugged back,and started to cry.

Link picked Nana up,and took one last look at the mansion.  
He turned his head quickly and started walking away.

“Link?”

Nana’s soft voice interrupted the silence.  
Link inhaled sharply.

“Yeah?”

“What’s gonna happen to us..?”

Link stopped walking,his grip tightening on Nana.  
Nana hugged him.

“I-I don’t know...”

“I’m tired..”

“Me too,kid...me too...”

Link sat down,and leaned against a tree.  
He was still holding onto Nana.

“We should get rest..we can try going to the mansion to try to get some belongings..if it’s not on fire,that is.”

“Okay...night Linky..”

Nana nuzzled closely to Link and fell asleep.  
Link looked up at the dark sky,and let more tears run down his face.

“I-I’m Sorry...”

He mumbled. This was all his fault. Everyone was dead because of him. He didn’t actually think Master Hand would do it...

He let out a shaky sigh,before he just fell asleep.

It’s all he could do. Sleep away the pain.

——couple of years later——

“Link,c’mon!”

Nana linked her hand with Link’s,making Link blush darkly.  
It had been years since Master Hand killed everyone. Everyone but him and Nana.

They traveled a lot since they really didn’t have a place to stay.  
Over the years,Nana became older and Link...well,he caught feelings for her.

She was the nicest and cutest 19 year old he had ever met.  
She also didn’t judge him if he cried,unlike Zelda.

They were in a small village,and were walking to get some breakfast.

Link looked down at his and Nana’s linked hands and smiled.  
Nana looked up at him.

“Aww,Linky! You’re smiling.”

“You wish.”

Nana rolled her eyes softly.

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“I’ll get you when you’re least expecting it..”

Link chuckled softly,and wrapped his arm around Nana who blushed.

“You crack me up,kid.”

Nana smiled. She hadn’t seen Link this happy in years.  
He was always sad and gloomy.   
Seeing him happy cheered Nana up.

“We should probably get breakfast..”

“There’s a bakery,wanna get something from there?”

“Sure.”

The 2 walked towards the bakery,and picked up a couple of things.  
When they went to pay,the baker smiled.

“So,2 begets and a cookie for the young couple?”

Link’s face turned bright red,but before he could say anything Nana nodded.

“Yup! How much will it be?”

“5 dollars and 25 cents!”

Link stood there in shock.  
Nana...did Nana just say they were a couple?

He felt his heart beating quickly.  
Nana took the bag with their pastries,and tugged at Link’s arm.

“Let’s go Linky.”

————

“Hey Nana..”

“Hm?”

“About what you said back at the bakery..”

“What I say?”

Nana asked,giving Link a cute look.  
Link felt his cheeks heat up.

“What are we?”

“Best friends,duh.”

“Oh..”

Link felt his heart shatter. He quickly lost his appetite and put his bread down.  
Link got up,and sighed.

“I...need alone time.”

“Link,-“

Before Nana could stop him Link was already gone.

————

Link used to never cry. But now he turned into a huge cry baby.

Crying because a girl didn’t like him. He felt pathetic.  
If Nana didn’t like him he wasn’t gonna force her to.

She was still young,after all.  
Link threw his head back and face palmed himself.

He was so pathetic.

“Wow Linky,crying again?”

Link’s head shot to the side and he saw Nana standing next to him.

She sat on his lap and leaned her head against his chest.  
Link wrapped both arms around her.  
They usually did this whenever they were tired.

“Why’re you’re crying now?”

“It’s stupid.”

“Is it?”

“Yeah..”

“I don’t judge.”

“I...I don’t know,Nana..”

“Linky,tell me!”

“I’ll show you..”

Nana gave him a confused look,but went with it.  
Link pressed his lips against Nana’s softly.

She gasped,and just sat there in shock.  
Link pulled away when he realized that Nana didn’t kiss back.

Both their cheeks were bright red.  
Link put his face in his hands out of embarrassment.

”G-god kid I’m so sorry,-“

“Look at me.”

Link moved his hands away from his face,and looked at Nana with teary eyes.

Nana grabbed Link’s cheeks and pulled him into another kiss.  
Link gasped but quickly kissed back.

When they pulled away,both their cheeks were bright red.

They didn’t say anything. Instead,Nana leaned in again.

——6 months later——

“Nana,c’mon kid.”

Nana groaned tiredly,and leaned against Link.  
Link sighed softly and picked up the younger girl.

“Tired?”

“Very...haven’t slept in forever..”

“Wanna find a random hotel to sleep at?”

“Yes please..”

Link walked miles until he found a small village with a cheap hotel.

He got a room,and carried Nana(who was already asleep) to the room.

Link laid Nana down on the bed,and admired her face.  
She was beautiful.

He decided to get comfy so he took his shoes,belt,and weapons off.

He took Nana’s shoes off and put her hammer down.  
He laid next to her and ran his thumb across her cheek.

“Y’know...there was a time I almost died for you..”

Link whispered softly.  
Nana didn’t hear. She was asleep,why would she hear?

Link sighed before he turned and laid on his side,his back facing Nana.

He fell asleep rather quickly. He was tired after all...

—————

The next morning Link woke up and saw Nana putting her boots on.  
Link sat up and rubbed his eyes softly.

“Mornin’ Link. Get up,we gotta go.”

“Alright..alright..what time is it?”

“11am. Let’s gooo!”

Nana grabbed Link’s arm and tugged at it.  
Link tugged his arm out of Nana’s grasp,causing her to fall into his arms.

Link caught her,and wrapped his arms around her.  
Nana smiled.

“Link...”

“You’re all I have left...”

Link mumbled,gripping Nana’s pakra tightly.  
Nana sighed sadly and rubbed Link’s back.

“I know,Link. That’s why we gotta stick with each other.”

“I love you.”

Link murmured,burying his face into the crook of Nana’s neck.

“Let’s go.”

—————

Link and Nana stopped in front of a small cottage that someone in the village had told them about.

Nana squeezed Link’s hand softly.  
Link looked down at her since Nana was very short compared to him.

“What’s wrong?”

“This is close to the mansion..”

“Is it?”

Nana gave a worried nod.  
She hugged Link’s side.

“I have a bad feeling about this...Linky,can we go?”

“Nana,we’ll be okay.”

“Link,I wanna go.”

“Nana.”

Link placed his hand on Nana’s cheek and looked into her soft brown eyes.

“We’ll be okay. If you don’t feel safe,we can go somewhere else. I’ll be here to protect you no matter what.”

“Thanks Linky..I guess we can stay here for a night..”

“Thanks Nana..”

Link placed a soft peck on Nana’s lips and the two went into the cottage.

It was nicely furnished. Nana still didn’t trust it.  
She held onto her hammer tightly.

“Link...I don’t feel safe.”

“Hey,just for a night. Okay?”

Nana inhaled sharply.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

————

“See? That wasn’t so bad.”

“Well..because I slept next to you.”

“Yeah,you held onto me like a teddy bear.”

Nana giggled softly and held Link’s hand as they walked out of the cottage.

Suddenly a flash of light came out on no where,causing them both to close their eyes.

When they opened them though,they saw Master Hand.

“Well Link..you really thought that you were safe with her?”

Link took his sword out while Nana stood behind him.

“I was supposed to kill everyone..not keep 2 alive!”

Nana was shaking by this point.  
Link frowned as Master Hand came closer.

“Guess I have to finish the deed...”

Before Master Hand could attack Link went in first and started to.

Nana stood back and watched,frozen in fear.  
He really found them..  
Link turned to look at Nana.

“Run!”

“I’m not leaving you!”

“Nana,RUN!”

“No!”

Link was about to respond when he felt something sharp in his gut.

Master Hand laughed as Link looked down and saw that he was bleeding.

“One more to,-“

Link stabbed Master Hand,causing him to stop moving.

He was dead.

Nana ran over to Link who had fallen down by this point.

“N-nana..”

“Link! I-it’s gonna be okay...I-I’m gonna heal y-you and,-“

“N-no..it’s good late..”

Link hissed in pain,placing his hand on his wound.  
Nana felt tears run down her cheeks.

Link gave her a soft smile and wiped her tears away.

“D-Don’t cry..okay?”

“L-Link...”

“I l-l-love you..”

“I-I..”

Nana interrupted herself with a sob.

“L-l-love y-you too...”

“O-one last kiss before I g-go..?”

Nana leaned down and gave Link a soft kiss.  
When they pulled away,Link smiled.

“B-bye Nana.”

“L-Link..?”

Link stopped moving. Nana shook him slightly.

“N-no! No,no,no...”

Nana started crying as she looked down at Link’s body.

He was gone. Just like everyone else.

She was the only smasher left.

—————

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Told you it was gonna be sad✨


	6. There’s not really a ship here,-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Link’s crazy in love with Nana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey this is gonna be graphic do if you don’t like,don’t read

Nana sat alone,watching everyone else dance.  
Everyone had lied to her.

Being an adult wasn’t fun.  
All the adults did was drink. And have “fancy” parties that had a dress code.

So here she sat,watching Ness and Lucas slow dance together.  
She wished Popo never dragged her to this.

There was really nothing to do. She looked at her puffy pink dress and sighed. She really got all dressed up for nothing...

—————

“Link,look who’s sitting all alone.”

Marth teased,pointing towards Nana.  
Link shook his head and blushed.

“D-dude no! I’m probably too old for her anyways..”

“Dude,just go for it!”

Link was freaking out as Marth pushed him towards Nana.  
Link’s heart sped up as he slowly walked over there.

“Hey.”

Nana looked up and smiled at Link.  
They had always been close. Plus,she was glad she had some kind of company.

“Hey.”

“Enjoying the party?”

“Eh. Could’ve been better.”

“How so?”

Link sat next to her. Nana shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

“Everything here’s boring. It’s only fun if you have friends.”

“Where are your friends?”

Nana pointed to her friends,which were Toon Link,Ness,Popo,Lucas,Young Link,Villager,and Mega Man.

Link noticed that they were all getting drunk.

“I don’t drink.”

Nana said softly,shaking her head.  
Link nodded.

“Well...you got me.”

“You’re right..”

Nana looked up and smiled at Link.  
Link suddenly got up and offered his hand to Nana who took it.

“Wanna get out of here?”

“And go where exactly?”

“A small village. We can eat here.”

Nana thought for a bit.

“I’ll buy you ice cream.”

“Deal.”

—————

Nana got changed into her parka and boots,and met Link outside.

Link had changed out of his suit and was waiting for nana on Epona.

“Finally,you’re here.”

“Yeah,yeah. Popo was bothering me.”

“Siblings...annoying,aren’t they?”

Nana nodded and got on Epona.

“Tell me about it.”

“I will later. Also uh..y-you’re gonna have t-to hold onto m-me..”

Link was so embarrassed when he said that. He was making this more awkward than it needed to be.  
Nana just shrugged and wrapped her arms around Link.

Link’s blush was a dark red,he smiled as Epona started to lead them to the small village that wasn’t too far from the mansion.

Once they got there,Link helped Nana down.  
They walked around for a bit,got some food and had a good time together.

“Maybe Marth was right...maybe I can confess..” Link thought to himself,staring at Nana who was eating strawberry ice cream.

Link scooted closer to Nana,and thankfully she didn’t notice.  
There was a nice silence between them.

“So,anyone you’re interested in?”

“Hm..?”

“In the mansion,dummy. Who do you like?”

Nana blushed softly. Link thought that was a good sign.  
Nana shrugged softly.

“It’s embarrassing.”

“Aw c’mon! You can tell me anything Nana.

“Promise you won’t tell?”

Nana asked softly.  
Link nodded. He wrapped his arm around her.

“Your secrets safe with me.”

“Your brother.”

Link felt his heart sink to the bottom of his chest.  
He unwrapped his arm from Nana.

“Which one..?” Link asked softly,staring at the floor.  
Nana blushed.

“Toon...”

Link forced a smiled and playfully shoved Nana.  
Nana giggled.

“How long?”

“Ever since I could remember..years,if I had to guess.”

Link’s heart ached with every word he forced out of his lips.  
He didn’t even realize that he had tears in his eyes until Nana put her hand on his cheek.

“Hey,are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine. Just yawned..”

“Tired? We should probably get home soon..”

“Uh yeah..”

Link mumbled.  
Nana smiled and ruffled up his blonde hair.

“Link,we’re not leaving till you tell me who you like.”

“It’s uh...embarrassing.”

“So? I told you mine!”

Link sighed,looking into Nana’s hazel eyes.  
He suddenly leaned in.

Soft lips met Nana’s.  
Nana gasped,and pushed Link away.

Both their eyes went wide. Link had realized what he had done.  
He put his head in his hands and started to shake.

“I-I...oh god..”

Link got up and ran away.  
Nana sat there in shock.  
She touched her lips softly.

“Me...he likes me..”

—————

Link was in his room when Marth walked in.   
Marth raised an eyebrow.

“You okay? Why’re you crying?”

“I kissed her.”

“Ooohhh! Dude,what did she do?”

“She likes my brother.”

Marth went quiet.  
He placed a hand on Link’s shoulder.

“Hey...it was worth a shot..”

“Get out.”

Marth sighed.

“Sorry man.”

—————

“He kissed you? Wow.”

Toon Link said,before giggling.  
Nana shook her head as all her friends stared at her.

“I don’t expect you guys to understand. You’re all guys.”

“H-hey!”

Lucas complained,making Nana laugh.

“Just stating a fact.”

Nana said,before Marth walked in.  
He waved before pointing at Toon Link.

“Your brothers calling you.”

“Ugh really? Hold up guys.”

Toon got up and walked to Link’s room.  
No one was in the halls. No one saw him go into Link’s room.

“Hey. What did you wanna talk about?”

Toon asked as he closed the door.  
Link had hair covering his eyes as he got up from his bed.

“She likes you.”

“Huh?”

“She likes you!”

“Uhh who..?”

“Idiot.”

Link mumbled,grabbing his sword.  
Toon saw it,and backed away.

“Link..?”

“She’ll like me next.”

Link stabbed Toon who tried screaming,but didn’t.  
He fell down,and coughed loudly,spitting blood all over the wood floors.

Link put his foot on Toon’s head.   
Toon noticed he still had his boots on.

“Nana likes you.”

“L-Link...I’m s-scared..”

Toon said softly,reaching out to hold Link’s hand.  
Link pulled his hand away.

“You stole her from me.”

————

“Toons been gone for a while..”

Ness said,glancing at the game room door. Everyone was getting bored. Toon Link usually entertained everyone.

“Wonder where he is.”

Lucas said softly,leaning against ness who blushed.  
Nana nodded before he saw Link walking into the game room.

“Hey,where’s Toon?”

“Marth said he went to your room.”

Link froze,and looked around the game room before he shook his head. He had to make his act look real.

“I..I was in the shower..?”

Everyone started to worry by this point. And Link had to keep in his smirk.

“He left! I..”

Nana stayed quiet and bit her fist.  
Link looked around the room.

Young Link got up calmly,and tugged at Link’s shirt.  
Link looked down at him.

“We gotta tell Master Hand.”

—————

The next day everyone went looking for Toon Link.  
Nana was with Link,searching in a random part of a forest near the mansion.

“Hey Link..about the kiss,-“

“Just..forget about it..”

Link mumbled,sighing as he looked away.  
Nana blushed but nodded,before she gasped

“L-Link...”

“Wh-“

Link froze. Nana wanted to scream. 

Lying there was Toon Link’s body.  
His head was bashed in,and there was blood all over his clothes.

“L-Link...I-...”

Nana hugged Link and started to cry.  
Link hugged her back and stared at the body.

Nana fell onto the floor,and Link had to carry her back to where everyone was. 

Link was crying,pretending that he couldn’t believe what he saw.

But he knew he did that. He knew what was going on.

——————

Toon’s funeral was emotional for everyone. He was the most confident fighter they had.

Young Link was depressed,almost. He couldn’t believe his younger brother was gone.

During the service,Marth stared at Link. He was suspicious.  
Link didn’t look sad...

Sure,maybe he was in shock but...

Marth put all the pieces together.  
Link did it. Link killed his own brother.

—————

“Link.”

Marth walked into Link’s room.  
It smelled weird.  
Link was taking his tie off.

“What?”

“You..you killed him. Didn’t you?”

Link stopped what he was doing.  
Marth took a step back,fear filling up his eyes.

“You killed him..”

Marth said in horror.  
Link turned to look at him,tie in hand.

Marth tried to run out,but instead got tripped.  
Link closed and locked the door.

“You were gonna try to get me kicked out,huh?”

Link wrapped his tie around Marth’s neck,and pulled.  
Marth started to choke,and grabbed Link’s wrist.

Link kicked Marth’s face and leaned forward.

“Sorry Marth..but you were gonna snitch. I can’t let that happen.”

Before he knew it,Marth stopped moving.

—————

Link ran into Master Hand’s room,tears streaming down his face.

“S-sir! My b-best friend..”

“What about Marth?”

Link gave Master Hand a letter,shaking slightly as he cried.

“He’s gone too!?”

Link started crying even harder.  
Master hand sighed.

“I’ll have everyone look for him.”

—————

“Linky...they found Marth...”

Nana said,placing her hand on Link’s shoulder.  
Link sniffled.

“He was decapitated..”

Link put his head in his hands.  
Nana hugged him tightly.

“I’m so sorry..you lost your brother and your best friend..”

Nana placed a soft kiss on Link’s cheek.  
Link blushed and looked at her in shock.

“Link...my heart hurts.”

“W-why..?”

“He’s dead..I loved him but he’s dead.”

“You’ll find someone else..”

Nana turned and looked at Link but sighed.

“Not I’m not ready.”

Nana said softly,tears streaming down her face.  
She held onto Link tightly and sighed.

“Link,when I’m ready...I’ll give you a chance.”

Nana mumbled,making Link’s eyes go wide.  
He smiled and leaned his head against Nana’s shoulder.

—————

Nana was in the game room with everyone,but it was quiet.   
Everyone was still sad about Toon,especially Young Link.

Pit came in to tell everyone he had made cupcakes.   
Everyone smiled. Pit was at least trying to cheer everyone up.

Pit led everyone to the kitchen,where their were a bunch of different flavored cupcakes.

Link came down at one point and saw everyone eating.

“What’s going on?”

“Link!”

Pit hugged Link tightly,and offered him a cupcake.

“I made cupcakes for you guys!”

“Well...thanks,Pit..”

Pit only smiled and went back to talk to everyone else.  
Link sat next to Nana who was eating a strawberry cupcake.

“You finally got out of your room.”

“Heh...you’re right.”

Nana smiled softly and nodded.  
She leaned against Link who wrapped his arm around her.

“Pits so nice for doing this...sometimes he can be such a sweetheart...”

Link stopped eating his cupcake and shrugged.   
He glared at Pit who was talking to Ness. 

He was already thinking for ways to end him.

—————

“Linky,why am I here?”

Pit asked,walking into Link’s room.  
Link closed and locked the door.

Pit stared at Link who had something behind his back.  
Pit gave Link an innocent look.

“Link...?”

“Oh pit...you sweet,sweet angel..”

Link hugged Pit,which took Pit by surprised. He hesitantly hugged back.

Link took out a knife from his pocket.  
While hugging Pit,he placed the knife on his wing,and started to cut it.

Pit cried out loudly,and pushed link away.  
Link grabbed his hair and tugged,before he tied Pit’s hands and sat on his legs.

“Knew you’d be a screamer...why couldn’t you be like the other 2?”

“H-huh..?”

“Toon didn’t scream. Neither did Marth.”

Pit put 2 and 2 together,and started to squirm.

“Y-you murder!”

Pit yelled,flapping his wings as he cried. Link rolled his eyes,holding a cupcake that Pit had made.

He shoved it into Pit’s mouth,smirking when Pit looked at him in fear.

“Oh Pit...you poor angel.”

Link said on a mocking tone before he started to cut Pit’s wings off.  
Pit was crying the whole time.

“Where’s Palutena now?”

Link mumbled before pit had passed out.  
Link smirked,and just for good measure finished the deed.

——————

“Link,why’d you call me in here?”

Nana asked as she walked in.  
Link pulled her close and started to kiss her.

Nana gasped but kissed back.  
Link pinned her against the wall,and pulled away from the kiss.

“I love you.”

Link mumbled,holding onto Nana tightly.  
Nana’s eyes were wide.

“I love you.”

——————

“Everyone,another smasher has been reported missing. If you see or know what happened to Pit,please tell us.”

Nana gave Link a sad look.  
Link wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

“Another one..? Pit didn’t deserve to go..”

Link nodded and hugged Nana from behind.  
The 2 weren’t really dating. Even though they both kinda liked each other,they weren’t really together.

“Nana,we gotta have hope. There’s no way he can be-“

“Guys!”

Lucas and Ness ran into the lobby where all the smashers and Master Hand were.

The 2 of them looked terrified. Lucas was crying,and Ness just held him close.

“W-we found Pit..”

Palutena and Pittoo immediately got up and followed the 2 boys.

Link cursed under his breathe softly.  
Nana grabbed his hand and led him to see where Pit was.

Link stared at the back of Ness and Lucas’ heads.  
He frowned.

Stupid kids.

——————

“Why am I here,Link?”

Lucas asked,giving Link a scared expression.  
Link had to hold back his laughter.

“Where did you find Pit?”

Link asked,walking over to his dresser.  
Lucas scratched the back of his head softly.

“Uh...by the river..his wings were chopped off..”

“Why where you and Ness by the river?”

Link asked,looking at all his weapons.  
Lucas looked at the floor.

“We wanted to get some time to ourselves..”

“Did you?”

“Yeah...”

Link chuckled softly and took out a sharp knife.  
Lucas didn’t notice.

“Who do you think killed him?”

Lucas gasped at the question.  
He felt tears in his eyes. He fiddled with his fingers.

“T-the same person who killed T-Toon...and M-Marth..”

Link nodded and walked up to Lucas,hiding the knife behind his back.

“Well...it would be a shame if someone else died. Huh?”

Lucas gave a hesitant nod,giving Link a teary-eyed look.  
His heart was racing.

“Well...one more question.”

“W-what..?”

“What do you think of Nana?”

Link stood in front of Lucas,and by this point he noticed the knife.  
Link was smirking softly at Lucas’ scared expression.

“S-she’s one o-of my best friends...”

“Wrong answer.”

“W-what-“

Link stabbed the knife into Lucas’ gut.  
Lucas tried to scream but Link put his hand over his mouth.

Link smiled at Lucas who was freaking out.  
Link removed his hand from Lucas’ mouth.

“N-Ness...”

Lucas whimpered out,tears streaming down his face.  
Link cocked his head to the side.

“What about Ness?”

“I-I n-n-never told h-him that I loved him..”

Link suddenly felt a wave of guilt wash over him.   
He dropped the knife and looked at the blood on his hands.

“Oh god...”

Lucas’ breathing was getting slow. Link quickly picked him up.

“I’ll help you..just don’t tell anyone I did this.”

Lucas couldn’t even nod. Link snuck out of his room and pretended that he came from the outside.

Everyone watched as he ran to Dr.Mario.  
Ness noticed who he was holding.

“LUCAS!”

Ness ran after them.  
By the point Link got to Dr.Mario,Lucas was dead.

Ness backed away from his dead friends body.  
He fell on the floor and started crying.

“N-no! He can’t be dead!”

Ness pushed everyone away.  
He used his PSI healing to try to bring Lucas back. But it didn’t work...

Ness started sobbing,and Link had to walk him away.  
Ness hugged Link,crying into his chest.

“Hey! What happened!?”

Nana ran up to them,and just seeing her made Link’s heart speed up.

Nana placed her hand on Ness’ shoulder,giving him a worried look.

“Ness?”

“L-Lucas is d-dead..”

He sobbed out,letting go of Link to hug Nana.  
Link felt his eyebrow twitch.

Why was Ness holding her like that?

Link had to wait till after Lucas’ funeral to do something about Ness.

——————

It had been a week since Lucas had died.  
Ness was sitting on the roof of the mansion,which was pretty high up.

“Hey kid.”

Ness looked behind him and saw Link.  
Link sat next to him. He could tell Ness was crying.

“You doing okay?”

“I miss Lucas.”

Ness said,pulling his legs up to his chest.  
Link nodded.

“He told me something before he died.”

“What?”

“He said he loved you. He never got to tell you how he felt.”

Ness felt his heart ache.  
He sighed loudly and laid his head down on his knees.

“I wanna murder whoever killed him...”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Do you know?”

Ness asked,giving Link an eager look. Link placed his hand on Ness’ back.

“Me.”

Was all Link said before pushing Ness off the roof.  
Ness could’ve saved himself with his PK thunder.

But he wanted to be with Lucas.  
At least he knew who killed everyone.

Ness screamed as he fell,not even bothering to save himself.  
He wanted to see Lucas.

He was gonna be with Toon,Marth,Pit,and Lucas soon.

Link quickly went inside,pretending that he was never on the roof. No one saw him.

Everyone was too busy going outside to see what had happened.

Nana and Popo walked out,and Popo immediately covered his sisters eyes.

“Popo,what’s going on?”

“N-Ness..he jumped off the building..”

“WHAT!?”

Nana took Popo’s hands off from her eyes and gasped.  
She stepped back.

Popo looked at the floor and started shaking.  
Nana cried into her mittens.

Link came outside and saw everyone crying.

“Kid,what happened?”

“N-Ness killed h-h-himself..”

Nana cried out,hugging Link who stared at his body.  
He sighed and kissed Nana’s cheek.

“It’s gonna be okay..”

—————

“There’s barely any of us left..”

Popo said,staring at Nana,Villager,Mega Man,and Young Link. They were the only young ones left.

“I can’t believe this is happening..I wanna know who’s doing it!”

Popo said,before shaking his head softly.  
Nana put her hand on his shoulder.

“Maybe...maybe it’ll all end soon.. we should just have hope..”

Everyone agreed with her. Young Link just sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’m gonna kill the murder one day. He stole my brother from me.”

Young Link said,looking out the game room window.  
Everyone stayed quiet.

“He doesn’t deserve to live.”

———years later———

There weren’t many smashers left.

One by one,everyone died.

The only ones alive were Link,Nana,Popo,Mario,Dark Pit,Samus,Ike,Corrin,Young Link,Cloud,and some other smashers.

Nana sat alone at the smash dining table,drinking a cup of tea before Pittoo joined her.

“You okay?”

“I should be asking you the same thing.”

“I’m still sad about Pit and Palutena..this whole situations crazy to me.”

Pittoo said,shaking his head as he laughed.  
Nana nodded in agreement.

“Mostly everyones dead...there are only 25 of us left..”

Pittoo sighed and nodded.  
Nana took a sip of her tea.  
Pittoo looked across the room,before looking back at Nana.

“How are we even smash bros...there’s barely anyone.”

“I know..it’s sad..there used to be so many of us and,-“

Before Nana could finish an arrow shot Pittoo’s head.  
Nana gasped and jumped out of her seat.  
Pittoo looked at her and smiled.

“24 left..”

“N-no! Pittoo!”

Nana tried to help but Pittoo was already gone.  
She looked at the arrow.

There was a small L carved onto it.

L? Link used arrows..and his name started with an L..

Nana got up and almost ran to Link’s room.  
Her heart sped up.

——————

“Link?”

Link was laying on his bed,and looked up at Nana.  
He smiled and got up to hug her.

“Hey kid.”

Nana didn’t hug him back. She just sighed and looked up at him.

How was Link in his room so fast...  
If he killed Pittoo,there was no way he could’ve been in here that fast.

“Link...are you the one that...killed everyone..?”

Link gave Nana a confused look,and let go of her.  
Nana’s heart was racing.

“Why would you assume that I would do that?”

“P-Pittoo got shot with an arrow and it had an L on it..”

Nana mumbled,scratching the back of her head.  
She refused to look at Link.

“Lovely,I’d never do that...”

Link mumbled,before he hugged Nana tightly.  
Nana didn’t trust him. 

“O-okay...”

——————

“And that’s why I think he did it.”

Nana said,sighing in slight fear.  
Popo shrugged his shoulders,and looked around the empty lobby.

“Why would Link kill his own brother?”

“Because...I-I don’t know but,-“

Nana stopped herself.  
The night where she admitted she liked Toon.

Link didn’t yawn. He was crying.  
He hadn’t talked to anyone when they came home.

Link killed his brother because of Nana.

“H-he killed him because of me..”

“You!? What!? Nana that sounds-“

Popo coughed loudly.  
Nana put her hand on his shoulder before looking down and noticing the knife.

“POPO!”

She yelled as she held onto him.  
Popo looked behind her and shook his head.

“You were right...be careful..okay?”

Popo closed his eyes and went limp.  
Nana was shaking.

“Twenty-three left!”

Nana looked behind her and saw Link.  
Link had a crazed look in his eyes.

“Y-you...”

“You were right Nana...”

Nana got up and wobbled slightly. Her head hurt. Everything hurt.  
She was crying. Who could blame her? Her brother had just died.

“I killed everyone. For you.”

Link placed his hands on Nana’s cheeks.  
Nana shook her head.

“N-no I didn’t w-want...”

She couldn’t finish her sentence.  
Link smiled at her.

“L-Link I-I...”

Nana passed out in Link’s arms.  
Link placed her down on a nearby couch and took his knife out of Popo’s stomach.

Time to finish everyone off.

——————

Nana woke up to her name.  
She screamed when she saw Link standing in front of her.

“Morning,precious..”

Link kissed her cheek.  
Nana pushed him away,tears still streaming down her face.

The one time she actually needed her hammer,she didn’t have it.

Link was holding a sharp,long knife.   
He was gonna kill her.

“Isn’t this amazing? It’s only us two now..”

Nana was shaking her head and begging for Link to put the knife go and to not kill her.

Link started laughing and grabbed Nana’s hair roughly,exposing her neck.

Nana started screaming by this point.  
No one could hear,though. He was going to kill her.

That was until she heard running and Link turned his head to see what it was.

Nana watched as the sword was stabbed through Link’s chest.  
Link turned around and stared at Young Link who gave him a disgusted look.

“You’re a bitch.”

Young Link said,taking his sword out of Link’s chest.  
He walked up to Nana who was crying loudly.

“Hey...shhh it’s okay,it’s okay..”

Young Link hugged her tightly,trying to calm her down.  
Nana placed her mitten covered hands on her eyes.

“Nana...we gotta go..”

Young Link mumbled. He knew Link wasn’t dead. He could still see him breathing. 

“I-I...P-Popo...”

Nana sobbed out.   
Young Link knew what she felt. When Toon had died Young Link couldn’t even eat.

Young Link picked Nana up and took her to her room.  
He put her down on his bed.

“Get anything you need. I’ll be back to come get you.”

——————

Nana and Young Link met outside after packing all their stuff.

Nana was still crying.  
Young wrapped his arm around her and started to lead her through the forest.

“Y-Young Link..?”

“Hm?”

“P-please don’t e-e-ever be like y-your brother..”

Young Link could only think of Toon’s face.

He thought of him smiling,then he thought of Ness and Lucas,then of Marth,then of Pit,he thought about everyone that died,then he thought of Link.

He never wanted to be like that monster.

He still had to kill him. He still wasn’t dead.

“I will never be like him...”

Young Link mumbled,giving Nana a cold look.  
She nodded and looked at the floor.

That’s before a light surrounded them.  
Nana grabbed onto Young’s arm while he took his sword out.

“Put that away Young Linky!”

Toon..? Young Link’s eyes went wide as he watched his younger brother walk up to him and smile.

“Toon!”

Young hugged him tightly.  
Nana stood there in shock.

Toon turned to look at her.  
He let go of Young Link and walked up to her.

“Is it true that you liked me? I liked you too.”

“H-how...why a-are you..?”

“Toon! Marth’s calling us.”

They saw Ness and Lucas,both holding each other’s hands.  
Ness smiled.

“Hey guys.”

“W-where are you guys coming from..?”

“That’s a secret. But,be careful.”

Toon nodded eagerly,pouting behind them.

“Link’s gonna wake up and try to find you guys to kill y’all. So I recommend you start-“

“Guys,Marth told us to,-“

Popo stood in front of Nana who was in shock.  
He hugged her tightly.

“Good luck out there. Stay safe,okay?”

“P-Popo...why d-did you leave me..?”

“I’m sorry...I’ll always be here for you. Just don’t end up like me okay?”

The light faded,and the 2 where in the woods.  
No Toon,no ness and Lucas,no Popo.

Young grabbed Nana’s hand and the 2 ran through the woods.

Who knows what was going to happen. But Young Link still wanted his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanna make this a story,-


	7. There’s no ship to this pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a part 2 to the last oneshot i made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All characters here are adults!

3 years later,and Young Link was living in a small cottage with Nana.

Life was okay. But Young Link wanted his revenge.  
He was going to kill Link.

Nana didn't care much for revenge because she was scared. Young Link didn't care,though.

He trained everyday,sometimes not even eating just to finish his training.

One day it was pretty late,and Nana had just finished cooking for her and Young Link.

She walked outside,a soft breeze blowing by causing her braids to fly back.

"Link! I made us food,-"

"I said not to call me that!"

Young Link yelled as he shot an arrow.  
Nana flinched slightly and stepped away.

"Well...I made us dinner.."

"I don't wanna eat."

"You need to stop training to kill your brother. We're the last 2 smashers! Let's spend time together!"

Nana whined,making Young Link give her a dirty glare.  
Nana noticed and sighed softly.

"Just..come inside when you're hungry.."

Nana mumbled before walking inside.  
Young Link rolled his eyes and went back to practicing.

He felt bad for being so cold towards Nana,but he had to get revenge.

Link was still alive. He couldn't let him get away with everything he had done.

He finally got tired and went inside.  
Nana was sitting on the couch,eating her dinner alone.

She got excited when Young Link walked in. She put her plate down and gave him a happy look.

"You're here! Want me to serve you?"

"Tch. I guess."

Young Link sat on the couch as Nana got up to serve him.  
Young Link's whole body ached.

He threw his head back and groaned in pain.  
Nana noticed and walked over to him with his food.

She handed it to him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"You should stop training for a bit..you're in pain."

"Fuck you. I can do what I want."

Nana sighed and nodded as she took her plate away.  
Young Link had changed so much after Link had killed everyone.

She started washing dishes and doing other chores while Young Link complained about being in pain.

"Nana,what do I do? My body,-"

"Hot bath. Or massage."

"Gimme a massage."

"I'm busy."

Young Link rolled his eyes.  
Nana noticed and frowned at him.

"You're always busy."

Young Link said as he got up.  
Nana looked up at him and took a step back.

Young Link was taller and stronger than her. She was obviously scared.

She gasped in pain when Young Link roughly grabbed her arm.

She turned away,not even looking at him because of how scared she was.

"You're the reason we're in this situation."

Young Link mumbled,before pushing Nana away.  
Nana gasped and then felt her cheeks heat up. She was mad.

She quickly pushed Young Link who didn't even flinch.

"Me!? Sorry your dumb brother liked me and decided to kill everyone!"

Young Link grabbed Nana's neck,lifting her up so that she was looking at him.

"Your fault,whether you like it or not."

Young Link threw Nana down.  
Nana started to cry softly,curling up into a small ball as Young Link walked away.

Her neck hurt. Her whole body hurt.

She walked to her room and packed up all her stuff.  
She was going home.

Not to the mansion,but to her original game. 

She wanted to be back in the mountains.  
She should've never joined smash...Popo would've never died...

The only way to Ice Climber was through the portals in Master Hand's office.

That was in the smash mansion...

Nana grabbed her hammer and left.  
Young Link had changed. He wasn't the quiet,cute boy Nana used to know.

If anything he was rough. And always angry. He was still quiet but whenever he did talk Nana wished he would just shut up.

She left a note but that was it.  
She had to leave.

—————

Young Link groaned as hot water made his body ache.  
He hissed softly in pain.

"NANA! GET ME ICE!"

No response.  
Young Link frowned but yelled louder.

Still nothing.

Young Link quickly got done with his bath and got changed.

He looked around the whole house for Nana,but couldn't find her.

Until he found the note.

"Dear YL,

I can't stand being here anymore. You aren't the same and you hurt me.

I can't live in this world. I'm going back to Ice Climber.

Don't follow me,go get you're revenge. I was only getting in the way.

Here are some recipes so you can cook for yourself!

Xoxo-Nana."

Young Link felt himself shaking with anger.  
He threw the note down and got all his stuff.

Idiot was gonna get herself killed!

—————

Nana finally made it to the mansion. The smell was horrible.   
There were still rotting bodies everywhere.

"What are you doing here?"

Nana looked behind her and saw Popo.  
She sighed as her brother walked up to her.

"I'm going home."

"What about Link? He's in there."

"I'll be fast.."

"Well,Young Link's coming soon. So be safe,okay?"

Popo hugged Nana and disappeared.  
Nana walked inside the building and looked around at everyone.

She went up to Master Hand's office,and that's when she saw Link.

The portal was right there..if she was fast enough,she'd make it.

Link had his back turned toward her.  
But she could see the large knife in his hand.

She decided to just make a run for it.  
Link noticed her footsteps,though.

"Nana.."

He said in a sing-song like voice.  
Nana was already in the portal when she had heard her name.

Then before she knew it,she was back.  
Nana looked around.

Snow,mountains,and enemies everywhere.  
Nana smiled and started walking home.

But something in her gut told her to wait.  
So she did.

—————

Young Link was right outside the mansion.

"You wanted revenge,right?"

Young Link didn't when turn to know who it was.  
Toon giggled and grabbed onto Young Link's shirt.

"She's waiting for you."

"She's such an idiot."

"Is she? You know you love her."

"Love her? Please. I don't."

"You'll see. Now go,she's waiting."

"Waiting where?"

"Ice Climber."

Was all Toon said before leaving.  
Young Link rolled his eyes and walked inside.

"Awww....baby brother."

That voice...

Young Link turned his head and was face to face with Link.  
Link grinned at him.

"What? Aren't you gonna give your big brother a hug?"

Young Link could've gotten his revenge. But Nana..he had to get to Nana.

Link started laughing and tried to stab Young Link.  
And unfortunately...he did.

Young Link yelled in pain,and quickly shoved Link off of him.

Even though he was in pain,he ran to the portal.  
Link was running behind him,holding his knife up.

Young Link finally got to the portal and quickly got in before Link had the chance to stab him.

—————

Nana waited in the cold. She didn't know what she was waiting for.

That was until Young Link came through the portal.  
Nana backed away until she saw the blood dripping into the snow.

Young Link looked up at her before he passed out.  
Nana quickly picked him up and started running back home.

—————

"What,-"

Young Link held his head in pain.  
He was laying in some kind of room. It was mostly blue and he was covered with fluffy blue sheets.

His whole body was in pain.  
He looked down and saw he was shirtless and was all bandaged up.

He laid down and looked around the room.  
He noticed it was dark outside,plus it was snowing.

Not only that,but there was a hammer in the corner of the room and pictures of Nana and Popo.

Was he in Popo's room..?

He quickly shut up when he heard humming.  
Nana walked in,holding a tray that had tea,and pain killers.

"You're up!"

Nana put the tray on a side table.  
Young Link shivered slightly.

"Is it cold? Sorry..."

"Where am I?"

"My house. Duh."

"It's freezing."

"I live on the top of a mountain."

"God you're crazy."

Nana placed her hand on Young Link's wound and pushed down,causing Young Link to yell loudly.

"What was that for!?"

"For being mean to me!"

"God you're so damn sensitive."

Nana frowned but walked out when she felt tears.  
She didn't wanna cry in front of Young Link.

Young Link sat up,hissing in pain.  
He grabbed his tea and pain killers,and quickly took the pills.

"Even after all she does,you're still acting like this?"

Young Link saw Popo sitting at the edge of the bed.  
The room suddenly got colder.

"You obviously like her. Don't you?"

"Ugh why is everyone saying that?"

"Because you do. You love her."

"I do not!"

"Watch."

Was all Popo said before he left. Young Link rolled his eyes.

He didn't like Nana.  
She was the idiot that got them into this mess! 

But...he did want to protect her...

But no! This idiot was the reason his brother was dead. 

But Young Link loved her company..

Young Link shook these throughs out of his head.  
He didn't like Nana.

He just...enjoyed her company. Young Link waited for her to come back in but she never did.

Where was she? She was taking too long to come in here..

"Y'know she cares about you."

"Shut up Toon."

"But...you're always so mean to her.."

"I am not!"

"You choked her and threw her on the floor,and always insult her. And that's not talking about last week's incident."

Young Link blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Your point?"

"Even after all you've done,she's still taking care of you."

Young Link looked at the floor and nodded. She was..wasn't she?

"Look at her neck next time."

And with that,Toon was gone.  
Young Link forced himself to get up.

He walked out of Popo's room and looked around.  
The house was super nice. Young Link was impressed.

He walked until he found a door that had a rose gold handle. Definitely Nana's room.

Young Link walked in and saw Nana watching tv.  
She gasped when she saw him standing up.

"N-no lay back down you're hurt!"

Nana got up and tried to get Young Link to lay down,only for him to hug her.

Nana froze but hugged back. Why was he doing this?  
Young Link never hugged her..

"I'm sorry."

He mumbled,his grip tightening on Nana's parka   
Nana didn't know what to say.

Young Link pulled away from the hug and lifted Nana's head up.

There were dark purple marks.  
All because of what he did. Nana got out of his grasp and tried hiding the marks.

"I'm so sorry..."

"No..it's okay I deserved-"

"No. No you didn't."

Young Link hugged Nana again.  
Nana was confused,but went with it.

"I'm sorry for everything...I was just so stupid and all I cared about was revenge.."

Nana was hugging Young Link,unsure of what to say or do.

"I should've let Link killed me..you would've been happy."

"Of course I wouldn't be happy. If anything,I enjoy your company."

Nana pulled away from the hug and gave a closed eye smile.

Young Link blushed. He suddenly felt the urge to kiss her.

Toon and Popo were right. He did love her.

Young Link leaned in and pressed his lips against Nana's softly.

Nana gasped,standing there in shock.  
She hesitantly kissed back,scared that this was going to escalate. But it didn't.

Young Link pulled away quickly and smiled at Nana who was in shock.

"I need rest. Night."

"N-night.."

—————

Nana laid in bed,unable to sleep.  
The kiss just kept re-playing in her head.

She couldn't get it out. She sighed loudly and rolled into her side.

"Tired?"

Popo's soft voice said.  
Nana sat up and looked at him.

She could see his blood stained clothes.  
He sat next to her.

"Not really."

"What's on your mind?"

"Young Link."

Popo smirked at the sound of his name.  
Young Link...oh dear old Young Link...soon to be gone.

"What about him?"

"He kissed me.."

"Hm..he's getting everything off his bucket list...huh?"

"What?"

"He didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

Popo started laughing,before he smiled at his sister.  
Nana was confused.

"He's the reason we're all dead! Me,ness,Lucas,Villager,not Toon. But he's the reason most of us are."

"W-what do you mean..?"

"He told us he wanted to kill Link. Because from the very beginning,he knew that Link killed Toon. He knew Link was the killer! He knew that everyone would die. Why do you think I died right next to you? Because of him. He knew everything."

"B-but I-"

"As soon as he kills Link,he's killing himself. He made that promise to us."

Nana got up and started to change.  
Popo raised his eyebrow and rolled his eyes softly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need time to myself."

Once Nana was changed into her parka and boots,she grabbed her hammer and left.

Young Link heard a door slamming so he sat up in bed.  
He saw Popo sitting on the edge of it.

"She knows."

Young Link's heart sank.  
Popo was staring at a picture of him and Nana when they joined smash.

He smiled at the memory.  
It seemed so long ago...

"How does she know?"

"I told her."

"Idiot!"

"It was better to tell her now."

"Where is she?"

"Left the house. Why don't you look for her?"

"I don't have the proper clothes for-"

Popo handed Young Link his old parka and mittens.  
Young Link took them from him.

"Layer up on clothes. Your boots are fine for the snow. Good luck."

—————

Nana sat alone on the top of a mountain,her tears instantly becoming ice because of how cold it was.

"Nana!"

She looked over and saw Young Link.  
He was wearing Popo's old clothes...huh.  
He sat next to Nana who turned away from him.

"Why didn't you stop him? Why did you let everyone get killed?"

"Look..I was a dumb kid...and I just thought everyone needed revenge because my brother,-"

"Y-you killed Popo..."

More tears turned into ice as Nana cried.  
Young Link wrapped his arm around her. 

He wiped her tears away each time they would freeze on her face.

"N-now you're gonna d-die..?"

"I have to..."

"N-no you don't...can't you s-stay?"

Young Link shook his head.  
Nana got up from the snow and looked down at Young Link.

"I l-lost everyone..and now I'm g-g-gonna be t-the only one left.."

With that,she left. Young Link sat there for a while and felt tears in his own eyes.

He stayed there,sitting on the snow for a while before finally getting up,and walking back to Nana’s house.

—————

It looked like no one was home when Young Link got there.

He took the parka and mittens off,along with his boots.

He limped to Nana’s room,took a deep breathe and walked inside while apologizing.

But Nana wasn’t there.

Young Link felt his heart sank.  
He checked all the rooms,but Nana was no where to be found.

Was he in the wrong house? Did Nana leave him? Did she go to kill Link?

Young Link sat on a nearby couch and cried softly.   
Nana hated him now...

“How long is it gonna take you to get your revenge?”

“T-toon not right now..”

Toon Link smiled and kissed his older brothers head.  
Young Link sniffles softly before he started crying again.

“She’ll be back.”

“I-I’m such a horrible person...”

“Young.”

Toon’s lips curled into a smirk.  
He held onto Young Link’s arm.

“Toon...c-can I stay..?”

“If you do that...I’ll kill you.”

Young Link’s eyes went wide.  
Toon laughed softly,and let go of his brothers arm.

Young Link looked at Toon who was still laughing.  
He couldn’t see Toon’s eyes. He didn’t remember what they looked like.

There was just darkness over where his eyes should’ve been. 

“I’ll give you a year. Maybe...if you were thinking straight...you could’ve stayed alive.”

And just like that,Toon was gone.  
Young Link sat there in shock.

He suddenly heard a door creek and saw Nana walking inside with bags of groceries.

She completely ignored Young Link,who was struggling to stand up.

Nana put groceries away,humming her victory theme softly.

She felt arms wrapped around her,and felt tears. Young Link’s tears.

“I don’t wanna,-“

“I’m sorry...I-I’m so sorry...”

Nana turned her head,and smiled at Young Link.  
Young Link gave her a confused look.

“W-why are you,-“

“It’s okay..”

Nana pecked Young Link’s lips,making him gasp.

He felt relaxed...he wasn’t in pain anymore..

He didn’t remember much after that.

He only remembered seeing Toon holding a knife.

——1 year later——

“Nana...”

Nana looked up at Young Link who had all his stuff packed.  
He had a worried look.

“It’s time..? Already?”

“Yeah..I gotta g-“

“NO! I-I’m coming with you!”

Nana got up and ran to her room.  
Young Link was getting nervous as he stared at his sword.

Nana ran back out of her room with her mallet.  
Young Link held his hand out.

Nana took it and smiled.  
They walked out into the cold,dark night.

The portal was nearby.

—————

“He’s going today.”

“Toon..we should keep him alive.”

Popo said softly. All he could think about was his sister.  
He wanted her to be happy.

Toon Link rolled his eyes when he heard Ness and Lucas agree with him.

“He made that promise to us,not you. And y’know what? We don’t even care if he doesn’t keep it!”

Lucas said,frowning right after.  
Toon Link grabbed his sword and pointed it towards Lucas.

“Fine. Have it your way. He’ll live.”

——————

“Link.”

Link smirked at the sound of his name.  
He turned around and saw his younger self and Nana.

“I should’ve killed you guys while I had the chance..”

Link mumbled,before he started running towards Young Link.

Young Link dodged quickly and stabbed Link’s side,before taking his sword out and screwing it to the back of Link’s head.

Link tried to stab Young Link but he was too weak.  
Young Link grabbed his knife and pushed him to the floor,smiling as he took his sword out of Link’s head.

“You’re still a bitch.”

Link looked into Nana’s eyes.

“I was just trying to protect you.”

Young Link got up once he made sure Link was dead.  
Nana hugged him tightly.

“You did it..”

“I did..”

Young Link smiled at Nana before he grabbed his sword.  
Nana didn’t notice that he grabbed it.

She was hugging Young Link,humming softly before she left something on her neck.

The sword.

“Uh...Y-Young Link..?”

“I wanted to be the last smasher alive...not only that,but I needed revenge...you killed my brother.”

Young Link wrapped his arm tightly around Nana so that she couldn’t escape.

Nana braced herself. But nothing ever came.

She looked up and saw Young Link looking down at her.  
She stepped away and noticed the knife through his gut,and his chest.

“That’s what you get for breaking your promise.”

Toon’s soft voice said.  
Nana stepped away and bumped into someone.

Popo.  
Popo hugged her tightly.

“I’m sorry..”

“Nana,”

Toon Link mumbled.  
He slowly walked up to Nana,who was near tears.

“Do you want to die,or do you wanna stay alive?”

“I-I...”

Toon Link grabbed Nana’s braids,and undid them.  
Nana’s hair flew back. Toon smiled at her.

“You always looked better with your hair loose.”

“T-toon I don’t know what I want..”

“Stay alive,Nana.”

Popo mumbled,holding his sisters hand.  
Nana looked at him and realized Popo was crying.

“For us.”

—————

10 years had passed.

Nana walked in front of the mansion.  
She walked inside,ignoring all the dried out blood that was still on the carpet.

She went into Master Hand’s office.

“Nana,you look so...different.”

Nana bowed down,her hair getting somewhat in her face.

“Thank you sir.”

“Now,I’m aware you know you’re the last smasher left.”

“Correct.”

“We have 2 options.”

“What are they?”

“Kill you and bring in brand new people for smash,or bring everyone back.”

“What are the pros and cons?”

“If I bring all the smashers back,no one will remember anything.”

“Not even the killing?”

“Nope.”

Silence.

Nana looked at the floor,before he tied her hair into a high ponytail.

“Bring them back.”

—————

When Nana woke up,the bed next to her was still empty.

She got up,changed,brushed her hair out and went outside.

Everyone was back.  
She excitedly ran to the game room where she was Toon Link giving a speech to Popo,Ness,Lucas,and everyone else.  
When he noticed Nana,he smiled.

“Hey,you were asleep for a long,-“

Nana tackled Toon down,taking everyone by surprise.

Young Link got up and pulled her off of him.  
Nana stared at Young Link and smiled before he also hugged him.

“Shoot Nana,what’s up with you today?”

Popo asked,before Nana jumped on him.  
She felt like crying. Popo was really alive.

“I missed you guys,that’s all.”

—————

Nana sat alone,watching everyone else dance.  
Everyone had lied to her.

But,she knew what was going to happen.  
And soon enough,Link walked up to her.

“Hey.”

“Linky,wanna dance?”

“Uh s-sure,-“

Nana grabbed Link’s hand and pulled him into the dance floor.

They slow danced,and Link turned over to Marth who gave him a thumbs up.

Nana suddenly grabbed Link’s cheeks and leaned in,causing Link to gasp.

When they pulled away Link was blushing darkly.

“I like you.”

“M-me too...”

Nana smiled and leaned against Link’s chest as Link held her.

Well,it was a good day.

That’s all Link could say.

——————

Nana sat outside on a cliff,letting the wind blow her hair back.

She heard someone walk behind her.

“Nana.”

“What is it,Young Link?”

“I had a weird dream..I tried killing you..”

“Don’t worry.”

Nana looked at him and smiled.

“It was just a dream.”


End file.
